Digimon - Legenden der acht Tugenden
by MysticMew
Summary: Mehrere Jahre nach der ersten Staffel stellen sich die acht Digiritter einem ganz neuem Abenteuer, das ihr Leben für immer verändern wird. Ignoriert Staffel 2 und größtenteils Apocalymon. (Taiora, Mimato, Koushari)


**Digimon**

**_Legenden der acht Tugenden_**

**_Digi Destiny – Returning Home_**

****

Vorwort

Wenn ihr das je in die Hände bekommt, müßt ihr mich für verrückt halten, wie ich neben all dem Streß, den ich habe, und zwei anderen Fics, die geschrieben werden wollen, auch noch Zeit dafür hatte. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich das nur angefangen und werde es weiterschreiben, wenn ich mal absolut keine Lust auf irgend etwas anderes habe. Es soll sozusagen etwas ganz Geheimes werden und hoffe euch alle damit (möglichst positiv) überraschen zu können. Erst wollte ich nur eine oder zwei Kurzgeschichte(n) schreiben aber ihr kennt mich ja...

Erst einmal um die Dinge klarzustellen: Diese Fic wurde begonnen nach der Myotismon-Reihe aber sie setzt nicht da, sondern wesentlich später nach den Ereignissen der kompletten ersten Staffel an. Es gibt auch keine zweite Staffel und damit keine neuen Digiritter und keinen Kaiser. Wie ihr jetzt wohl erraten habt, dreht es sich um die originalen acht Kinder.

Digimon gehört nicht mir, sondern ist Eigentum anderer. Am Ende gibt's noch ein Echtes Copyright wie gewohnt. Die Story wird wie meine Pokémon-Fic im Stile wechselnder Ich-Perspektiven ablaufen. Um neuen Lesern den Einstieg zu erleichtern in diesen steht die Ortsangabe, falls notwendig. In den normalen () steht die jeweilige Person/Digimon, aus deren Sicht das Geschehen geschildert wird. Kombiniert sieht das so aus ... (...) und einzeln gibt es dann nur die Klammern.

So, genug gequasselt. Licht aus, Kamera an und... Action! (Sorry, konnte es mir nicht verkneifen)

Prolog (bzw. Vorgeschichte)

Digiwelt, Fileinsel (Gatomon)

Seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück und schloß meine Augen. Meine Füße waren müde von der heutigen Wanderung. Manche würden sagen, daß es sehr ungewöhnlich für acht so unterschiedliche Digimon war ohne echtes Ziel durch die Gegend zu wandern. Aber die Gruppe war eindeutig zu eng zusammengewachsen, als das wir auch nur einmal in all der Zeit ernsthaft daran gedacht hatten getrennte Wege zu gehen. Nun es gab eine Ausnahme direkt nach dem wir in die Digiwelt zurückgekehrt waren aber das war eine Lektion, die insbesondere ich lernen mußte. Eine enge Freundschaft verband uns seitdem bereits über gute vier Jahrhunderte, in menschlicher Zeitrechnung ca. vier Jahre. Verdammt, ich haßte diese Vergleiche. Der Einzige, der es richtig verstand war Tentomon. Aber niemand wagte es verständlicherweise sich auf eine Diskussion darüber einzulassen, Das war fast genauso schlimm, als mit Izzy selbst zu diskutieren.

Izzy... Kari... Es schien und war auch eine Ewigkeit her, für sie wiederum nur relativ kurz. Wir Digimon waren es aber gewohnt lange zu leben. Sozusagen waren wir ja auch nur Computerdaten, grob ausgedrückt – Tentomon hätte mich dafür geschockt. Oh, wie ich sie vermißte. Es war nur eine relativ kurze Zeit, die wir im Vergleich zu den anderen zusammengewesen waren und immer in diesen ruhigen Momenten vermißte ich das so warmherzige und lustige kleine Mädchen. Ich schätze wir vermißten sie alle.

Ich öffnete die Augen und betrachtete wie die anderen sich ebenfalls ausruhten. Gomamon schwamm, auf dem Rücken treibend in dem kleinem See an dem wir Rast gemacht hatten. Tentomon war in eine „Konversation" mit Palmon verstrickt – die beiden waren sich recht nahegekommen, auch wenn Palmon stets noch behauptete Tentomon würde ihr auf den Geist gehen. Aber sie war die Einzige, die seine launischen Anfälle von Rezitationen beenden konnte. Gabumon lag einfach nur im Gras und sonnte sich. Agumon und Biyomon hockten eng aneinander geschmiegt am Wasserrand, die beiden waren ohne Zweifel ein Paar geworden. Agumon hatte fast instinktiv Tais Rolle als Anführer der Gruppe übernommen und ich hatte eigentlich auch kein Problem damit. Den Anführer zu spielen lag mir seit Myotismon eh nicht mehr. Außerdem waren wir uns eh über das meiste einig.

Ach, und wo war Patamon eigentlich?

„Hey, träumst du?" kam seine Stimme von rechts. Er landete neben mir. „Erinnerungen. Mal wieder..." antwortete ich leise. Ob man uns als Paar bezeichnen konnte, wußte ich nicht. Wenn, dann waren wir ein sehr seltsames. Jedenfalls verband uns einiges – nicht nur unsere Stufen der Digitation. Aber es war irgendwo schon ein seltsames Bild. „Wir vermissen sie alle", drang Patamons sanfte und einfühlsame Stimme erneut in meine Gedanken. „Ja, das tun wir wohl..."

Ein Summen drang plötzlich durch die Stille. Meine Instinkte erwachten zum Leben und ich sprang so abrupt auf, daß Patamon schnell in die Luft flog. Auch die anderen sahen sich mißtrauisch um. Es waren seit Ewigkeiten keine bösartigen Digimon mehr auf der Fileinsel aufgetaucht, was auch ein Grund war, warum wir in die Heimat der anderen Sieben zurückgekehrt waren. Die wenigen, die noch da waren, wagten es gar nicht erst sich mit uns anzulegen.

„Gabumon?" wandte Agumon sich an das bepelzte Digimon. „Ich kann nichts ungewöhnliches riechen, Agu." Das Summen hatte noch die gleiche Lautstärke wie zu Beginn, also hatte es sich nicht bewegt. „Das kommt von dahinten. Laßt uns nachsehen."

Wir entfernten uns etwas von unserem Rastplatz und fanden schließlich den Ursprung des Summens. Etwas was ich gedacht hatte nicht wiederzusehen und ich wußte sofort es bedeutete Probleme.

„Seid gegrüßt, Freunde", sagte Gennai, als sich alle um das Hologramm versammelt hatten. „Ich bringe wichtige Neuigkeiten."

„Ich dachte mir schon, daß sie nicht zum Plaudern erschienen sind", meinte Palmon sarkastisch. „Also, was gibt es denn so wichtiges", fragte Biyomon. „Nun..." Auf die Antwort waren wir alle nicht vorbereitet.

Unsere Welt, Vorstadtviertel Tokyos (Tai)

Die Sommerferien neigten sich dem Ende entgegen und bald würde wieder der Streß der Schule beginnen. Nicht daß seit unseren Abenteuern in der Digiwelt irgend etwas noch Streß für uns alle war. Obwohl erst vier Jahre vergangen waren, hatte uns dieses Erlebnis alle bereits über unser Alter hinaus reifen lassen. Wir sahen uns alle nicht mehr jeden Tag, machten aber häufig Treffen, sofern wir dazu Zeit fanden.

Matt hatte angefangen ein wenig in unserer kleinen Schulband zu spielen. Wir waren mittlerweile mit die besten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Mimi, die schon eine Weile mit Matt ausging war von uns allen wohl am meisten gereift. Die Digiwelt hatte sie verändert, sie war schon lange nicht mehr die modebewußte, stets zimperliche, kleine Prinzessin, sondern sehr fürsorglich und selbstlos geworden.

Auch Joe hatte sich sehr seinem Wappen angenähert und war nun tatsächlich im Begriff Arzt zu werden – wenigstens fiel er nun bei Anblick von Blut nicht mehr gleich in Ohnmacht. Izzy war eigentlich geblieben wie er war, etwas sozialer vielleicht und nach der Aussprache mit seinen Adoptiveltern hatte er sich immer mehr geöffnet. Aber im Grunde war er derselbe geblieben, daran war auch nichts auszusetzen.

Was unsere beiden Jüngsten anging... T. K. lebte jetzt bei seinem Bruder, nachdem ihre Eltern vor drei Jahren beschlossen hatten der Kinder zu Liebe einen Neuanfang zu versuchen. Das hatte den kleinen Kerl innerlich und äußerlich richtig aufblühen lassen, was ich gut verstehen konnte.

Kari war zu einem richtig cleveren Mädchen herangewachsen. An Reife überstieg sie eh schon alle in ihrer Altersklasse und da sie oft zusammen mit Izzy lernte, was ich persönlich für lebensmüde hielt, war sie auch die Gescheiteste in ihrer Jahrgangsstufe und darüber hinaus.

Und Sora? Sie hatte sich endlich mit ihrer Mutter aussprechen können und mittlerweile akzeptierte sie ihr Hobby. Außerdem... Genau, ich mußte mich fertig machen, sonst würde ich zu spät zu meinem Date mit ihr kommen. Ja, ich, Taichi Yagami, hatte es tatsächlich über die Lippen gebracht sie zu fragen. Ein wenig nervös war ich schon.

Mit einem letzten Blick aus dem Fenster – es wurde langsam dunkler – verließ ich mein Zimmer. _Wo bleibt, Kari? Sie wollte doch nur über Nachmittag bei ihrer Freundin bleiben, dachte ich ein wenig besorgt, schüttelte es aber ab. Kari konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen. „Bin weg", rief ich noch und erhielt ein „Viel Spaß" von meiner Mutter, dann schloß ich die Wohnungstür._

Ende Prolog

(Izzy)

Ich verließ die U-Bahnstation als es langsam von dämmrig zu dunkel überging. Der Computerclub hatte mal wieder etwas länger als erwartet gedauert. Ich haßte es zu spät zu kommen und meinen Eltern Sorgen zu bereiten. Denn das taten sie, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würden.

Mein Weg würde mich wie immer bei Tai vorbeiführen und ich überlegte, ob ich nicht wieder mal dort stoppen sollte. Das würde mir wenigstens die Chance geben Kari zu sehen... Was dachte ich da eigentlich? _Ach, Izzy, hör auf dir etwas vorzumachen. Jedesmal wenn sie da ist, mußt du dich konzentrieren nicht vom Thema abzukommen._ Nein, ich würde es lieber lassen. Es war schon spät und mir fiel ein, daß Tai heute Abend eh nicht da war. Er hatte ein Date mit Sora. Beneidenswert.

Seufzend setzte ich meinen Weg fort, immer bemüht auf dem Weg zu bleiben, der an der Hauptstraße entlang führte. Wer wußte schon, was sich um diese Zeit in der Gegend herumtrieb? Plötzlich hörte ich einen erstickten Schrei, beinahe wäre es mir nicht aufgefallen aber ich schien nahe dran und ich kannte diese Stimme... Ohne zu überlegen sprintete ich in Richtung des Hilferufes.

(Kari)

_Selber Schuld, Kari. Warum mußtest du auch unbedingt die Abkürzung durch diese schäbige Seitenstraße nehmen._ Das hatte ich nun davon. Die drei Typen, die mir den Weg versperrt hatten waren nicht viel älter als Sechzehn oder Siebzehn. Eine ziemliche heruntergekommene Erscheinung. Alle Drei hatten schweren Schmuck wie Ohrringe oder metallene Armbänder. Man konnte sie im Halbdunkel der Gasse gar nicht so recht erkennen. Ich hatte auch viel zu viel Angst um genauer hinzuschauen.

„Wohin denn noch so spät, Süße", meinte der Älteste und Größte von ihnen und grinste fies. Ich schrie aber einer der Jungs hielt mir den Mund zu. „Na, na. Du mußt doch nicht gleich schreien. Wir wollen doch nur ein wenig..."

„Was wollt ihr von ihr?" Alle Drei fuhren verdutzt herum. Im Eingang der Gasse stand... Izzy?! Mann, hatte ich ein Glück. „Hey, was möchte der Kleine denn", fragte der Kleinste der drei Halunken spöttisch. „Laßt sie in Ruhe", forderte Izzy sie auf, was den Letzten der Drei, der mich immer noch festhielt, zum Lachen brachte. „Wie witzig. Der Kleine will mutig sein... argh, du kleines Biest!" Als er nicht aufgepaßt hatte, bekam er meinen Fuß auf seinem zu spüren, wodurch er mich losließ. Schnell lief ich zu Izzy und stellte mich hinter ihn. „Der Kleine will also unbedingt eine Abreibung, was?" Der Anführer machte einen Schritt auf uns zu. Izzy sprang ihm entgegen in dem Versuch ihn zu überraschen, fing sich aber einen harten Schlag in den Magen ein. „Izzy!" Nein, das passierte doch nicht wirklich, oder? „Lauf!" preßte er unter zusammengepreßten Zähnen hervor und versuchte sich an einem Faustschlag. Dieser ging aber daneben und statt dessen fing er sich einen schnellen Tritt und einen Kinnhaken ein, der ihn hart gegen die nächste Wand schleuderte, wo er dann reglos liegen blieb. „Izzy!" Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen und ich spürte wie Wut und Zorn in mir aufstieg. Warum taten sie das? Warum?

„Nun zu dir, Kleine... Au! Wer...?" Etwas hatte Izzys Peiniger blitzschnell getroffen und ihn von Schmerzen gepeinigt zurücktaumeln lassen. „KLEINER DONNERSCHLAG!" Eine der Holzkisten neben den anderen beiden barst unter der elektrischen Ladung und ließ sie in Deckung gehen. Dann landete eine kleine weiße Katze auf zwei Beinen vor mir. Es war Gatomon!

Das alles geschah freilich in wenigen Sekunden und der Anführer war nicht sehr glücklich darüber. Tentomon hatte kurzen Prozeß mit den anderen beiden gemacht aber der Große war nicht gerade erfreut über die Störung, um es milde auszudrücken.

„Das ist meine letzte Warnung. Verschwindet oder es wird euch schlecht bekommen." Der große Junge betrachtete Gatomon eine Weile, weniger beeindruckt von ihrer Fähigkeit zu sprechen. Dann griff er an seinen Gürtel und zog ein Messer... „BLITZPFOTE!" Bevor er es aber richtig in der Hand hatte, flog es ihm auch schon im hohen Bogen aus jener und einen Moment später brach er getroffen zusammen. Gatomon landete mit einem eleganten Salto hinter seinem Gegner. „Ich hatte dich gewarnt, Freundchen. Schwach..." Die beiden anderen stand der Schreck ins Gesicht und sie verzogen sich ganz schnell, der andere folgte bald.

„Izzy!" Tentomon war bereits bei seinem Partner und ich lief nun auch schnell zu ihm und kniete an seiner Seite. Ich weinte, als ich die Schrammen und Wunden sah. „Kari..." hörte ich Gatomons sanfte Stimme neben mir. „Keine Angst. Er atmet noch... Schau, er kommt zu sich." Ich hörte abrupt auf zu weinen und sah auf. Izzy öffnete tatsächlich langsam seine Augen. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchfuhr mich und wischte meine Sorgen davon. Er war in Ordnung! Es war merkwürdig, war da dieses Gefühl, daß ich dachte, was da war? Seltsam, hatte ich mich etwa gerade verliebt?

„Hey, Kari...", brachte Izzy stöhnend hervor. "Was ist...? Uh, Tentomon? Gatomon?"

„Jo, wir sind's, Izzy. Wow, hätte nie gedacht, daß ich dich mal als selbstlosen Helden erlebe", meinte Tentomon, dem seine Sorge auch noch anzusehen war. „Alles in Ordnung", fragte Gatomon besorgt. Izzy nickte und verzog dann vor Schmerzen sein Gesicht. „Izzy, du bist verletzt. Komm, wir bringen dich zu mir. Kannst du laufen?" Er nickte wieder. Ich konnte mir ein paar Tränen nicht verkneifen. Izzy mußte sie gesehen haben und zwang sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Hey, weine nicht, Kari. Das wird schon wieder", sagte er mit beruhigender Stimme.

Wir halfen Izzy gemeinsam auf die Beine und ich tat mein Bestes ihn zu stützen. „Das war dumm, Izzy. Ihr hättet weglaufen und nicht kämpfen sollen. Ich hatte dich für schlauer gehalten."

„Gatomon", wies ich sie zurecht. Izzy ging aber dazwischen. „Nein, Gatomon hat schon recht. Ich hab einfach nicht nachgedacht und uns beide in Gefahr gebracht", gab er deprimiert zu. Ich konnte ihn so nicht sehen. „Hör auf. Es war auch mein Fehler. Ich hätte nie hier langgehen sollen. Und außerdem... warst du richtig mutig." Ich meinte ihn ein wenig erröten zu sehen. Gatomon warf Tentomon einen wissenden Blick zu. „Was", fragte ich verwirrt.

(Sora)

Es war einer dieser lauen und schönen Spätsommerabende kurz vor Ende der Sommerferien. Ein laues Lüftchen wehte, während ich an der Straßenecke auf Tai wartete. Es war einer dieser Abende, denen ich das Prädikat „Perfekt" geben würde. Genau das Richtige für einen romantischen Abend zu zweit. Wirklich romantisch? Mein Herz hatte einen Sprung gemacht, als Tai mich eingeladen hatte. Nun es war nur ein simples Essen in dem Eiscafé gegenüber des neuen Theaters aber was erwartete ich? Trotz aller innerlichen Reife waren wir noch Teenager. Ich konnte von Tai kein exklusives und teures Dinner erwarten. Soviel Geld hatten wir bei weitem nicht. Aber irgendwie hatte Tai es wie eine Einladung zu einem romantischen Essen zu zweit klingen lassen.

Doch da waren noch Zweifel in mir. Was war wenn er mir nur eine Freude machen wollte? So sehr ich mir über meine eigenen Gefühle im Klaren war, so sehr hatte ich Angst nicht die richtige Antwort zu bekommen. Ich hatte es aufgegeben mich selbst zu belügen, das klappte mit diesem Ding um den Hals einfach nicht. Dabei spielte ich gedankenverloren mit meinem Amulett. Wir trugen sie alle noch als Andenken, genauso wie unsere Digivice. Vielleicht auch für den Fall das... Aber daran wollte ich gar nicht denken.

„Sora!" Na endlich! Ich sah auf die Uhr und merkte, daß ich wohl doch eher gekommen war als gedacht. Er war pünktlich, gerade so. Außer Atem kam Tai bei mir an. „Tut mir Leid. Mußtest du schon lange warten?"

„Nein, nein", flunkerte ich ein wenig und bot ihm meine Hand. „Gehen wir?" Tai ergriff meine Hand freudig und so schlenderten wir Richtung Eiscafé.

Dieser Abend war soviel Spaß. Das hatte ich wirklich nicht erhoffen können. Tai war heute ein richtiger Gentleman. Seit unserer Rückkehr aus der Digiwelt war er immer verantwortungsbewußter geworden und hatte immer mehr die Qualitäten eines echten Anführers entwickelt. Aber heute sah ich eine ganz neue Seite an ihm. Er war nicht aufdringlich, sondern eher zurückhaltend und vorsichtig. Trotzdem spürte ich deutlich seine starken Gefühle. Es schien an der Kraft der Wappen und unserer gewonnen inneren Stärke zu liegen, daß wir immer mehr unserer Tugenden annahmen. Es fiel mir zwar immer noch schwer aber ich war z. B. mittlerweile sehr gut in der Lage Emotionen und Gefühle insbesondere natürlich zu spüren. Nicht nur von mir, sondern auch von anderen Menschen.

Wir waren auf dem Heimweg und hatten uns kurz auf eine Parkbank gesetzt. Ich lehnte mich etwas an seine Schulter und er schlang einen Arm um mich. „Danke, Tai", flüsterte ich schließlich in die Stille des Abends. „Danke für diesen schönen Abend." Tai lächelte mich an, ein Lächeln das mich dahinschmelzen lassen könnte. Doch plötzlich legte sich ein Schatten auf sein Gesicht und ich spürte eine Welle von... Besorgnis? „Tai, was ist? Worüber machst du dir Sorgen?"

„Huh, was?" schreckte er aus scheinbar weit entfernten Gedanken wieder hoch. „Ach, es ist nur Kari. Sie war noch nicht wieder zuhause, als ich wegging. Sie wollte nur eine Freundin besuchen..." Einen Moment war ich auch besorgt aber war mir dann sicher, Tai ließ nur wieder den besorgten Bruder raushängen. Er war Matt in der Hinsicht ähnlicher, als er zugeben würde. „Ach, komm schon. Sie wird schon längst zuhause sein. Sonst hätte sie doch bestimmt schon angerufen, oder? Wahrscheinlich hat sie nur eine U-Bahn verpaßt, oder so", ermutigte ich ihn wieder. Und es schien erstaunlicherweise zu wirken – es hatte noch nie gewirkt, wenn es um Kari ging! „Ja, du hast wohl recht..." Wir sahen uns plötzlich direkt an. Vielleicht war es Zufall, vielleicht Schicksal mir war es egal. Tais Augen wanderten verlegen gen Boden. „Sora, ich..." Ich zwang ihn dazu mich direkt anzusehen. „Hey, Tai. Du weißt, du kannst nichts vor mir verbergen. Ich lese deine Gefühle sozusagen wie ein offenes Buch." Einen Moment lang schwiegen wir nur und starrten uns in die Augen. Dann ganz langsam lehnte ich mich nach vorne und...

Ein gewaltiger Knall unterbrach den Moment. Ich fluchte innerlich, als wir beide instinktiv auseinander- und herumfuhren. Was wir nicht unweit von uns entdeckten, wollten wir nicht glauben. Es war wie in einem bösen Alptraum oder so.

Direkt vor uns befand sich ein gute vier Meter hohes Digimon auf der Straße. Es sah entfernt WereGarurumon ähnlich. Nur hatte es ein schwarzweißes Fell und scharfe silberne Klauen. Dazu hing ihm ein eisblauer Mantel locker über die Schultern.

{Einschub Digi Analyzer

 WereIcemon

 Level: Mega

 Gruppe: Eis Digimon

 Typus: Virus

 Attacke: Eisnadelregen}

(Tai)

Es war nahe, sehr nahe. Wir liefen, was unsere Beine hergaben aber es hatte uns mit zwei gewaltigen Sätzen eingeholt. Ich stellte mich schützend vor Sora und mein Wappen begann dabei zu leuchten. Genauso wie mein Digivice. Wieso mein Digivice? Ich merkte, daß auch Soras Digivice reagierte. Bedeute das etwa?

„METEORENFLÜGEL!"

„MEGAKRALLE!"

Getroffen taumelte das Digimon zurück. Als scheinbar aus dem Nirgendwo MetalGreymon und Birdramon auftauchten. Freudig riefen wir ihre Namen und auch Soras Wappen begann zu leuchten, was Birdramon schließlich digitieren ließ, während MetalGreymon es beschäftigte.

„Birdramon Ultradigitation zu... Garudamon!" Das riesige engelsähnliche Digimon stürzte sich sogleich in den Kampf, da mein Partner ungeahnte Schwierigkeiten hatte. „FLÜGELKLINGE!" Die Attacke verpuffte scheinbar wirkungslos und das fremde Digimon fuhr genervt herum und schleuderte einen dicken Eiszapfen auf Garudamon, was sie schwer zu Boden gehen lies. „Na warte", grollte MetalGreymon. „GIGASCHLAG!" Die beiden Raketen explodierten genau vor dem Kopf des Gegners aber es schoß bereits aus der Staubwolke hervor und warf MetalGreymon hart zu Boden. Das sah nicht gut aus.

„Ich fürchte, das ist ein Mega, Tai", stellte Sora unwillkürlich fest. Ich nickte und rief dann meinem Partner zu: „MetalGreymon, glaubst du, daß du warp-digitieren kannst?" Schwach lag er auf den Boden und versuchte sich aufzurichten. „Ich glaube nicht. Es ist schon so lange her und meine Kraft schwindet rapide..."

Das Digimon schien zu merken, daß seine Gegner am Ende ihrer Kräfte waren und wandte sich wieder uns zu. Ohne zu zögern stellte ich mich schützend vor Sora. Dieses Digimon würde sie nicht anrühren. „Ah, der Kleine hier will zuerst sterben." Ich blieb tapfer stehen. Sora zu verteidigen war im Moment das Einzige, was eine Bedeutung hatte. „Was es mich auch kostet, du wirst Sora nicht anrühren! Komm doch, wenn du willst! Ich schwöre ich werde die verteidigen, die mein Leben schöner macht."

„Ha, du willst es nicht anders. EISNADEL... Was?" Plötzlich begann mein Wappen in einem grellen Orange zu strahlen. Das Licht begann mich vollkommen einzuhüllen. Inmitten der Kugel, in der ich mich befand, geschah etwas Seltsames mit mir. Ich spürte Kraft, eine unbeschreibliche Energie durchströmte mich. Meine Kleidung begann sich plötzlich zu verändern zu einer schwarzen Rüstung mit orangen und goldenen Streifen und einem silbernen Gürtel mit dem Zeichen meines Wappen in Gold. Ein roter Umhang hing über meine Schultern. Mein Amulett hatte auch seine Form verändert und war zu einer orangeroten Flamme geworden, die mein Wappen einschloß, das sich der äußeren Form so angepaßt hatte, damit es direkt in die Umrisse der Flamme paßte.

Das Leuchten um mich verblaßte. Sora sah mich fassungslos an und auch WereIcemon, dieses Wissen war einfach da, stoppte ungläubig. „Da... Da... Das ist unmöglich..." Man konnte die Angst in WereIcemons Stimme förmlich greifen, so gewaltig war sie plötzlich. Es schien sich aber dann zusammenzureißen. „Du bist gerade erst erwacht. Ich werde meinem Meister einen großen Dienst erweisen! EISNADELREGEN!" Gerade als sein Angriff auf uns zuraste, flammte mein Wappen auf und schickte eine gewaltige Feuersbrunst, welche die Eisnadeln von einem Moment auf den anderen schmelzen ließ. Dann sandte mein Wappen einen feurigen Strahl auf mein Digivice, das daraufhin die Farbe meines Wappens annahm und dann geschah das eigentliche Wunder. MetalGreymon wurde in das Licht meines Wappen und Digivice gehüllt und in die Luft gehoben. WereIcemon stoppte und gefror an Ort und Stelle.

„METALGREYMON MEGADIGITATION ZU... WARGREYMON!"

„Wow..." war das Einzigste, was ich herausbrachte. Sora sah staunend von mir zu WarGreymon und wieder zurück. WarGreymon hatte sich mittlerweile in die Luft erhoben und wich mühelos WereIcemons Attacken aus. „Das nennst du Attacken? Probier das! MEGAKRALLE!" WarGreymon verwandelte sich in einen Wirbelwind und durchstieß seinen Gegner. Garudamon hatte sich mittlerweile auch wieder erholt. „FLÜGELKLINGE!" So geschwächt wie es war, konnte WereIcemon nichts gegen den Angriff ausrichten und wurde voll getroffen. WarGreymon holte unterdessen zum entscheidenden Schlag aus. „PLANETENKRAFT!" WereIcemons Kopf zuckte herum, es kam nur noch zu einem lauten Schrei und in einer gewaltigen Explosion, die sicher noch am anderen Ende der Stadt gesehen wurde, versiegte die Existenz des bösen Digimon.

(Izzy)

Es war als ob eine Nuklearrakete mitten ins Zentrum der Vorstadt gejagt wäre. Nun vielleicht nicht diese Intensität, denn das meiste der Explosion war in den Himmel gestiegen. Aber es hatte sicher einiges an Verwüstung angerichtet. Hoffentlich war niemand dabei ums Leben gekommen.

Wir standen vor Tai und Karis Wohnung und blickten auf das Desaster hinunter. Ich war mir sicher kämpfende Digimon mit Tais Fernglas entdeckt zu haben aber es war zu weit weg. Kari schluchzte leise neben mir. „Was hast du?" Sie sah mich mit zutiefst besorgten Augen an. „Tai und Sora waren da hinten ganz in der Nähe", flüsterte sie fast schon zu leise. Auch ich war nun besorgt. Also waren das doch MetalGreymon und Garudamon gewesen, die ich entdeckt hatte. Ich konnte Kari nun mal nicht weinen sehen und nahm sie tröstend in die Arme. „Pst... Kari, es geht ihnen sicher gut." Irgendwie schaffte ich es zuversichtlich genug zu klingen und sie beruhigte sich etwas, blieb aber eng an mich geschmiegt, was mir ein wenig unbehaglich war. _Nicht die Kontrolle verlieren, Izzy, wies ich mich zurecht. Tai würde mich killen, wenn ich die Situation ausnützen würde. Sofern er noch dazu kam. Da kam mir eine Idee. „Tentomon, kannst du nicht nachschauen, was genau passiert ist?" Der schlaue Elektrokäfer nickte. „Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie. Also... TENTOMON DIGITIERT ZU... KABUTERIMON!" Kabuterimon wartete nicht mehr lange, sondern hob bereits Richtung der Explosion ab. „Laß uns reingehen, es wird kalt hier draußen. Außerdem, argh..." Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr mich erneut. Kari schreckte aus ihrer Trauer hoch. „Oh nein, Izzy! Entschuldige, dich habe ich ganz vergessen! Komm, wir verarzten dich jetzt erst mal, das wird uns ablenken." Damit gingen wir wieder rein und Gatomon folgte uns._

(Kabuterimon)

Woah, das mußte aber ganz schön gekracht haben. Es schien, daß Izzy recht hatte. Das meiste der Explosion war nach oben gegangen, nur ein tiefer Krater in der Nähe des Parks, einige umgeknickte und umgestürzte Bäume und Laternenmasten, sowie der dicke Rauch, der langsam abzog, waren Spuren des Kampfes. War es etwa bereits hier? Gennai hatte gesagt die Gefahr würde sich auf die Digiwelt konzentrieren. Nur wenn sie noch länger warteten, war die Menschenwelt in Gefahr. Verdammt, die Voraussagen des alten Kerls waren auch schon mal besser gewesen.

Da unten! Ich hatte etwas entdeckt. Hinter einer Reihe umgestürzter Bäume sah ich jemanden. Es waren tatsächlich Tai und Sora mit einer kaputten Biyomon, die sich um ein ziemlich ausgelaugtes Agumon kümmerte. Als ob es gerade... Mein Blick blieb an Tai haften oder besser an seinem Amulett. Konnte das...? Unmöglich! Aber es sah genauso aus, wie Gennai es beschrieben hatte. Erstaunlich, das hieß schon mal ein Schritt weiter.

„Hey, ihr da unten!" Die zwei Menschen und zwei Digimon hatten mich entdeckt und winkten erleichtert. Alle hatten ein paar Schrammen abbekommen aber sonst waren sie in Ordnung. Vorsichtig bei dem ganzen herumwirbelnden Schutt und Staub setzte ich neben der Gruppe auf.

(Matt)

Das nannte ich einen friedlichen Abend. Wir, also Mimi, TK und ich saßen gemütlich in einem der Parks des Vorstadtviertels von Tokyo und genossen unser Eis. Jetzt da die Schulferien zu Ende gingen und bei uns allen langsam der Streß wieder einkehrte, waren solche gemeinsamen Abende immer seltener.

Ich persönlich konnte mich kaum besser fühlen. Mimi saß rechts von mir und hatte sich an mich gekuschelt, mein rechter Arm war um sie gelegt. TK lehnte an meiner linken Seite und döste vor sich hin, weigerte sich aber standhaft schon nach Hause zu gehen. Ich war mit den beiden Menschen zusammen, die mir am meisten bedeuteten.

Ich schätze, es lag daran, daß wir beide sehr erwachsen geworden waren. Ich kam wesentlich mehr aus mir raus, was ich größtenteils Tai zu verdanken hatte. So beschwerlich es auch war, das Dasein als Digiritter hatte mir Freunde gebracht... und Liebe. Mimi hatte sich von dem kleinen modebewußten Prinzeschen zu einer echten Schönheit entwickelt. Ihre Haare trug sie nun vollkommen offen und noch ein wenig länger, den Hut hatte sie gänzlich aufgegeben. Was sie noch an Make-up auftrug sah man gar nicht. Sie war zu einer sehr warmherzigen Person geworden, die sich fast kaum noch über irgend etwas beklagte. Allgemein wurde Mimi als Mutterfigur bzw. große Schwester der Gruppe bezeichnet und machte der guten Sora mächtig Konkurrenz.

Mir tat sie sichtlich gut und TK auch. Denn so konnte ich ihm ruhigen Gewissens mehr Freiraum lassen, was mir früher sehr schwer gefallen wäre. Unsere Eltern hatten sich einigermaßen wieder versöhnt, es würde sicherlich noch ein wenig dauern aber für TK und mich war es das Beste.

„Ach, ist das schön. Ich wünschte es könnte immer so sein", seufzte Mimi. Ich schwieg und strich sanft mit meiner rechten Hand durch ihr langes Haar. „Ja, es ist sehr friedlich hier draußen und vor allen Dingen ruhig..." Jemanden wollte sich offensichtlich mit mir anlegen, denn bevor ich zuende geredet hatte, riß uns eine gewaltige Explosion nicht weit entfernt aus unserer doch so friedlichen Position.

„Was war das?" schrie Mimi ängstlich über den Lärm, TK hielt sich zitternd an mir fest. „Ich hab keine Ahnung", murmelte ich mürrisch zu mir selbst. Es paßte mir gar nicht, wenn ich nicht wußte, was vor sich ging. „Matt, paß auf, hinter dir!" schrie TK und sprang gleich einen Meter zurück. Ich fuhr herum und ging instinktiv in Abwehrstellung. Ich erhaschte noch einen Blick auf die allzu vertrauten Bakemon direkt vor mir, bevor...

„KLEINES FEUER!"

„LUFTSCHUß!"

„GIFTIGER EFEU!"

Die drei Attacken fegten die Geister aus dem Weg. „Gabumon!" rief ich, froh meinen pelzigen Kumpel zu sehen. „Palmon!" schloß Mimi sich mit Erleichterung in der Stimme an. „Patamon!" freute TK sich mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Zu einer großen Begrüßung kamen wir nicht, denn ein gräßliches Lachen, das mir auch bekannt vorkam, hallte durch die Luft.

„Das sollten die ersten beiden gewesen sein. Und die nächsten drei Digiritter werden jetzt dran glauben." Es war Phantomon, einer von Myotismons übelsten Handlanger. Ich dachte, der wäre erledigt. „Also hat er sich damals tatsächlich irgendwie verziehen können", erahnte Mimi meine Gedanken scheinbar. „Wenn er einen Kampf haben will, bitte. Darf ich Mimi?" sprühte Palmon beinahe vor Enthusiasmus. Mimi nickte ihr ermutigend zu.

„PALMON DIGITIERT ZU... TOGEMON!"

„TOGEMON ULTRADIGITATION ZU... LILLYMON!"

(Kari)

Ich war immer noch etwas in Sorge um Tai und Sora. Doch etwas tief in mir drin sagte mir, daß alles in Ordnung war. Mein Bruder mochte manchmal etwas ungestüm sein aber er konnte auf sich aufpassen. Im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen Jemand, der nun auf dem Sofa in unserem Wohnraum saß.

„Warum mußtest du auch den Helden spielen? Da siehst du mal, was du davon hast", tadelte ich Izzy, während ich seine Wunden verband. Dieser schaute ganz verlegen in die andere Richtung. „Ich konnte doch schließlich nicht zulassen, daß dir was passiert, Kari." Ich errötete etwas aber er sah es nicht. Gatomon schon und sie warf mir einen neugierigen Blick zu. Ich schaute weg und machte mit dem Verarzten weiter.

„So, das sollte erst mal halten." Eigentlich wollte ich das nicht tun aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht beherrschen. Also ließ ich mich neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen und lehnte mich etwas an. Erst schreckte Izzy etwas zurück, fing sich dann aber wieder und legte einen Arm um mich. Und das fühlte sich so verdammt gut an! Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Bildete ich mir ein er könnte mehr als nur Sorge und Freundschaft für mich empfinden? Aber er benahm sich schon die ganzen letzten Tage so merkwürdig, was mir erst jetzt auffiel. Auch wenn es nicht meine Art war, beschloß ich es einfach zu wagen.

„Izzy?" Er sah auf und unsere Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment. „Ja?" Ich hielt kurz inne. Was würde mich erwarten? Andererseits, was hatte ich schon zu verlieren? „Liebst du mich?" Eine bedrückende Stille lag über dem Raum. „I... Ich..." stotterte Izzy vollkommen perplex und überrumpelt und fand eigentlich keine rechten Worte mehr. „Ist schon gut", fuhr ich sanft fort, lehnte mich etwas nach vorne und gab ihm einen sanften Kuß auf die Wange. Izzy lief Tiefrot an, Gatomon kicherte und ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Plötzlich merkte ich wie die Aufregung des Abends an mir zerrte und gähnte. „Ich glaub ich geh ins Bett. Ich fall sonst noch um vor Müdigkeit." Wieder blitzte Izzys fürsorgliche Seite durch und er bot mir sofort an mich „ins Bett zu bringen." Zu jedem anderen hätte ich gesagt, daß ich kein kleines Kind mehr wäre aber bei Izzy wagte ich nicht abzulehnen.

(Mimi)

„BLUMENKANONE!" Den Abend hatte ich mir wirklich anders vorgestellt. Hatten wir das Thema nicht schon durch oder würden uns diese bösen Digimon nie in Ruhe lassen? Es sah gar nicht gut aus. Phantomon konnte den meisten von Lillymons Angriffen ausweichen oder sie parieren. Immer wieder mußte sie der Sense ausweichen. „Halt durch, Lillymon!" rief ich ihr zu. Gabumon wollte schon in den Kampf eingreifen aber Patamon war erstaunlicherweise schneller. „Laß mich... PATAMON DIGITIERT ZU... ANGEMON!" Der immer wieder beeindruckende Engelskrieger schoß ins Kampfgeschehen. „KRAFT DES LICHTES!" Phantomon hatte Angemon kommen sehen, dann ging alles sehr schnell. Irgendwie brachte er es fertig seine Sense als Schild zu nutzen und den Strahl direkt auf Lillymon zu reflektieren. Dann wirbelte er herum und ließ seinen Angriff auf Angemon los. TK und ich riefen gemeinsam besorgt nach unseren Digimon.

„Das reicht jetzt", stellte Matt fest und tauschte einen schnellen Blickwechsel mit Gabumon aus. „Glaubst du, du kannst das noch?" Gabumon grinste. „So etwas verlernt man nicht." Matt nickte und Wappen und Digivice begannen zu leuchten.

„GABUMON WARPDIGITATION ZU... METALGARUROMON!" Phantomon schreckte augenblicklich zurück. „Äh, wir können doch darüber reden, oder?" Im Grunde waren sie alle gleich, Feiglinge wenn's drauf ankam. MetalGaruromon grollte zähnefletschend. „SCHATTENSCHERE!" Keine Wirkung. Der Panzer des Megas war viel zu hart. „Das nennst du eine Attacke? Nimm das! METALLSCHLAG!" Phantomon konnte der Attacke ausweichen, sah dadurch aber nicht Lillymon und Angemon, die wieder zu Kräften gekommen waren. „Da mußt du schon besser zielen, Wölfchen..."

„BLUMENKANONE!"

„KRAFT DES LICHTES!"

Schmerzvoll trafen die Angriffe von beiden Seiten. MetalGaruromn sprang hoch in die Luft. „Sprich deine letzte Verwünschung! METALLISCHE WOLFSKLAUE!" Phantomon löste sich unter der Gewalt der Attacke augenblicklich auf ohne auch nur noch einen Ton herauszubringen. Lillymon und Angemon digitierten augenblicklich zurück in ihre Rookie-Form, während MetalGaruromon vollkommen geschafft zu seiner Ausbildungsstufe Tsunomon zurückkehrte.

Ich sah besorgt zu dem sich langsam verziehenden Rauch der Explosion etwas weiter entfernt. „Wollten Sora und Tai nicht in die Gegend?" warf ich die Frage auf, die mich beschäftigte. „Du hast recht, ich hoffe sie haben nichts abbekommen", meinte Matt grimmig und betrachtete dabei die Auswirkungen der Explosion.

„Seht mal. Ist das nicht, Kabuterimon?" rief TK und zeigte nach oben. Wir folgten alle seinem Blick und sahen tatsächlich Izzys Digimon direkt über uns schweben, Tai, Sora und ihre Digimon auf seinem Rücken. „Hey, Matt! Gute Aktion!" gratulierte Tai uns. „Kommt doch bitte morgen früh vorbei, schätze es gibt 'ne Menge zu bereden!" Matt nickte und wir winkten ihnen noch zu, bevor sie im Nachthimmel verschwanden. „Laßt uns nach Hause gehen", schlug Matt vor und diesmal widersprach ihm niemand, auch TK nicht.

Tokyo, Hafen (Joe)

Es wurde wirklich Zeit, daß ich mir drüben einen Job suchte. Aber solange Shin und mein Vater hier arbeiteten hatte ich hier die besten Chancen. Zu sagen, ich wäre ungehalten, wäre vollkommen untertrieben. Ich spazierte allein durch die verlassenen Hafengegend, nein besser, ich stand einsam am Fähranleger und sah der letzten Fähre nach, die für heute übersetzte. Izzy würde stinksauer sein. Ich hatte ihm versprochen rüberzukommen und ihm bei einem kleinen technischen Problem zu helfen. Neben meinen Bemühung das Arztwerden in Angriff zu nehmen, hatte ich mir ein gewisses technisches Know-how zugelegt, das wie selbst Izzy zugab, recht beachtlich war.

„Verdammt, warum mußte ich mich auch überreden lassen gerade heute Überstunden zu machen? Jetzt läuft keine Fähre mehr aus, was mache ich denn jetzt?" schimpfte ich lautstark vor mich hin. Es war ja eh niemand da, der mich hörte, dachte ich jedenfalls. „Was ist, Joe? Du hast doch immer noch mich, oder?"

„Oh ja, da hast du natürlich recht, Gomamon..." Jetzt erst realisierte ich, was ich da gesagt hatte und was das bedeutete. „Waaah!" Ich sprang sicherlich zwei Meter in die Luft bevor ich platschend im Wasser landete. Als ich durchgeweicht wieder auf den Anleger geklettert war, erwartete mich schon ein grinsendes Gomamon. „Warum bist du denn ins Wasser gesprungen?" Langsam normalisierte sich meine Atmung und mein Herzschlag wieder. „Das nächste Mal... sagst du Bescheid bevor du kommst... aber erschreck mich bitte nicht noch einmal so", brachte ich schließlich hervor. Gomamon lachte verlegte. „Entschuldige, Joe. Wußte nicht, daß du immer noch der schrecklich pessimistische Angsthase bist... Ups, bin schon still." Ich räusperte mich vernehmlich. „Nun, du willst mir also heute nicht mehr erzählen, was du hier machst, oder?" Einen Moment lang schien das kleine Digimon verwirrt. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich das auch nicht ganz verstanden." Das brachte mich jetzt zwar an den Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches aber nach dem ersten Schreck konnte mich eh nichts mehr schocken. „Aber es klang sehr wichtig. Wir sollten schnellstmöglich die anderen aufsuchen." Zögernd nickte ich. Ich mußte eh rüber, also was konnte es schon schaden... Ein kleines Stimmchen in meinen Hinterkopf gab mir darauf eine Antwort. Wohl eine ganze Menge...

Vorstadtviertel Tokyos (Izzy)

Es schien als sei sie nun friedlich eingeschlafen. Es war ein harter Tag für sie – für uns alle gewesen. Ich vergewisserte mich, daß sie wirklich schlief und betrachte Kari dann eine Weile von oben herab. Dieses zarte Gesicht, die hübsch im Sonnenschein glänzenden braunen Haare, diese klaren rotbraunen Augen. Für mich war sie das schönste Geschöpf auf der Welt. Mein Gewissen und meine Vernunft sagten mir, daß es dumm wäre, sie war gut zwei Jahre jünger aber was machte das schon für einen Unterschied? Nach dem heutigen Tag konnte ich es nicht mehr leugnen. Ich war in sie verliebt. Auch wenn ich noch nicht imstande war es ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen, ich war Hikari Yagami voll und ganz verfallen.

Abermals kontrollierte ich, daß sie schlief. Ihre Atmung war ruhig und gleichmäßig die Augen geschlossen. Vorsichtig beugte ich mich vor und flüsterte leise. „Ja, ich liebe dich, Kari." Dann gab ich ihr einen sanften Kuß auf die Stirn und wollte gerade wieder gehen. „Ich weiß." Ich war so überrascht, daß ich zusammenzuckte und mich ansonsten keinen Zentimeter rühren konnte. „Gute Nacht, Izzy. Gute Nacht, Tai." Damit driftete sie endgültig ins Land der Träume. Erst dachte ich, sie hätte im Schlaf geredet aber dann sah ich mich um und entdeckte Tai tatsächlich uns aufmerksam beobachtend am Türrahmen lehnend. Hatte er etwa gesehen und gehört, was ich...? Oh, nein. Jetzt konnte ich mich auf was gefaßt machen. Was muß er jetzt von mir denken? Schließlich ist das hier seine kleine Schwester.

Leise, sehr darauf bedacht Kari nicht zu wecken, verließ ich das Zimmer, Tai folgte mir und schloß hinter sich die Tür. Ich fing seinen Blick auf und konnte nicht viel damit anfangen, unbewegt und nichtssagend. Beschämt sah ich zur Seite und setzte zu einer Erklärung an. „Ich weiß, was du jetzt denken mußt. Laß mich bitte erst erklären und..."

„Izzy..." Ich hielt inne. Es lag keine Wut oder so etwas in der Stimme, sondern... Dankbarkeit? Was sollte das jetzt? Ich war nicht gefaßt auf die plötzliche Umarmung und mußte wohl ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche gucken. „Danke, mein Freund", sagte Tai und entließ mich aus der Umarmung. Ich war so überrascht, daß ich keinen Ton herausbrachte, zum wiederholten Male heute. „Wer weiß, was Kari ohne dich zugestoßen wäre." Darum ging es also, stellte ich erleichtert fest. „Was dich und Kari angeht..." Er nahm einen kräftigen Atemzug und ich bereitete mich innerlich auf das Schlimmste vor. „Du warst immer ein guter Freund und ich sehe in dir einen ehrlichen und zuverlässigen Jungen. Was ich sagen will ist... Laßt euch von mir nicht stören." Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Damit hatten wir wohl das Schlimmste überstanden. „Ach, Tai..."

„Ist sonst alles in Ordnung? Hab gehört dich hätt's ziemlich schwer erwischt." Ich rang mir ein Lächeln ab, auch wenn einige meiner Knochen immer noch protestierend schmerzten. „Ach, halb so wild. Das kommt schon wieder in Ordnung." Tai musterte mich prüfend und ich wußte genau, daß mein Erscheinungsbild meinen Worten Lügen strafte. „Trotzdem bleibst du über Nacht besser hier", meinte er. „Aber..."

„Kein Aber. Es ist zu dunkel, du kommst kaum noch vom Fleck und du fällst ja gleich um vor Müdigkeit. Ruf deine Eltern an, daß du hier übernachtest. Du kannst die Couch haben." Es hatte keinen Sinn zu diskutieren. Tai hatte recht und ich war tatsächlich zu müde um irgend etwas zu erwidern. Mein Blick fiel auf Tais Amulett und Wappen. „Was ist das?" Tai folgte meinem Blick und meinte dann nur: „Lange Geschichte..."

Es war tatsächlich eine lange Geschichte und ich mußte mich trotz meiner Müdigkeit krampfhaft wachhalten. Dementsprechend sank ich schließlich auf dem Sofa zusammen. Mir war vollkommen entfallen, daß Joe heute ja eigentlich noch kommen wollte...

(Gatomon)

Es mußte irgendwann mitten in der Nacht gewesen sein, als ich durch die Bewegung von Karis Decke geweckt wurde. Leise Schritte waren zu hören, als Kari das Zimmer verließ. Tai schlief seelenruhig weiter mit Sora in den Armen, die ebenfalls über Nacht geblieben war. Diese Kinder noch so jung und doch schon so verliebt. Agumon und Biymon lagen am Fußende aneinandergelehnt und machten auch keine Anstalten aufzuwachen. Also rappelte ich mich mühsam auf und sprang vom Bett, Kari hinterher.

Es ging in die Küche, wobei sie auf Zehnspitzen durch den Wohnraum tapste um Izzy, der seelenruhig auf der Couch schlief, nicht zu wecken. Als Kari vorbei war blinzelte dieser jedoch leicht verschlafen und ich hielt es für das beste an der Tür auf Kari zu warten. Wahrscheinlich war sie nur durstig und würde gleich wieder zurückkommen.

Nach gut einer Minute kam sie dann auch wieder. Gerade als sie an Izzy vorbei wollte, sah er auf und beide schienen in der Zeit festzufrieren. „Kannst du nicht schlafen?" Kari seufzte und Izzy bedeutete ihr sich zu setzen, indem er ein wenig Platz machte. Sie kam der Aufforderung auch gerne nach. „Ich hatte schon wieder einen merkwürdigen Traum", begann sie langsam. _Schon wieder? „Gestern Nacht war es ähnlich." Izzy setzte sich aufrecht hin und forderte sie auf ihm davon zu erzählen. „Ich sah uns, nur viel älter und reifer in einer fremden Umgebung. Es war weder hier noch die Digiwelt. Da war Leid und Trauer, als ob etwas Schreckliches geschehen wäre... An mehr kann ich mich nicht erinnern, es war alles so undeutlich und vernebelt. Ich habe auch eine Stimme gehört, die Teile der Legende wiederholt hat..." Ein Augenblick des Schweigens folgte in der Izzy überlegte. Ich war indessen sehr besorgt darüber, daß Kari solche Träume hatte. Es bestätigte nur noch mehr, was Tentomon angedeutete hatte, es hatte bereits begonnen. Bei Tai bereits deutlich und Kari stand scheinbar an der Schwelle._

„Vielleicht hat es mit dem Erwachen der Tugenden in uns zu tun. Wir haben glaube ich alle eine gewisse Veränderung gespürt, besonders in den letzten Tagen. Bei Tai ist es übrigens schon passiert", versuchte Izzy zu erklären und Kari gab sich nicht im Geringsten überrascht. „Ich weiß. Ich habe es gespürt und kann es auch jetzt noch..." Ihre Stimme versagte für einen Moment und dann bekam ich wieder einmal die sehr emotionale Kari zu sehen. In einem plötzlichen Ausbruch leiser Tränen und Schluchzer warf sie sich in Izzys Arme. Dieser nicht minder überrascht als ich durch diese, für Kari doch sehr heftige Reaktion hielt sie instinktiv fest. „Ich habe Angst, Izzy. Was glaubst du geschieht jetzt mit uns?" Er strich ihr sanft über den Kopf und wischte ihr ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß es nicht, Kari... Aber wir stehen das schon durch, keine Sorge. Ich bleibe bei dir, was auch geschehen mag." Die Worte schienen zu helfen und sie beruhigte sich etwas.

Immer noch etwas Tränen verschmiert sah Kari auf in das sanfte und beruhigende Gesicht des jungen Genies. Ich hielt den Atem an und wollte mich jetzt bloß nicht verraten. Beide waren sich jetzt ganz nah. Izzy setzte zu etwas an: „Ich denke nicht, daß..." Aber Kari hielt ihm einen Finger an die Lippen und stoppte ihn so. „Denk nicht, Koushiro. Tu es einfach." Einen Moment des Zögerns und dann versanken beide in einem Kuß voller ehrlicher Gefühle, so etwas konnte ich schon immer gut beurteilen und fühlen.

Ich nahm eine Bewegung hinter mir war und wandte den Kopf. Tai hockte hinter mir und mußte ebenfalls gesehen haben, was gerade geschehen war. Es schien ihn aber weniger zu stören. Im Gegenteil, ein glückliches Lächeln konnte ich im Halbdunkel erkennen. Ich sah zurück durch die Tür und merkte, daß Kari anscheinend in Izzys Armen eingeschlafen war. Tai und ich tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus. „Laß sie schlafen", flüsterte Tai mir zu. Ich nickte und schlich leise in den Wohnraum. Dort sprang ich auf die Lehne des Sofas, schenkte Izzy noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und machte es mir dann bequem.

(TK)

Matt, Mimi und ich standen vor der Tür zu der Apartmentwohnung der Yagamis. Wir waren früh aufgestanden und hatten uns schnell auf den Weg gemacht. Unseren Eltern hatten wir eine Nachricht hinterlassen, was geschehen war. Ich war den ganzen Abend über besorgt gewesen, wie es Kari wohl ging und ob sie auch in Kämpfe verwickelt wurde. Nicht daß ich Gatomon nicht zutraute sie beschützen zu können aber ich machte mir halt Sorgen wie es sich für einen Freund gehört. In den letzten Jahren waren wir ziemlich eng aneinandergewachsen, besonders weil wir dieselbe Schule besuchten. Vielleicht bildete ich es mir nur ein aber alle sagten, wir wären das perfekte Paar, wir hätten soviel gemeinsam. Normalerweise hörte ich weniger auf solches Gerede aber dieses Mal war ich versucht nachzugeben. Kari war hübsch und intelligent und sehr beliebt in der Schule.

„Hey, TK, alles klar?" riß mich Matts besorgte Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. „Was... ja, natürlich!" Ich lachte um meine Nervosität zu verheimlichen, war mir aber nicht so sicher, ob es wirklich geklappt hatte.

Matt klingelte und ein ziemlich verschlafener Tai machte uns die Tür auf. „Oh, guten Morgen, ihr Drei... oder besser sechs", korrigierte er seine Begrüßung mit einem Blick auf Patamon, Gabumon – mittlerweile wieder digitiert – und Palmon. „Kommt doch bitte rein." Der Aufforderung kamen wir gerne nach. Drinnen begrüßte uns eine ebenfalls ziemliche verpennte Sora. „Hallo, Leute... Schon so spät?"

„Ihr habt doch gesagt, wir sollen früh vorbeikommen", meinte Mimi und beäugte Sora neugierig. Ich schnallte das Ganze nicht ganz aber was soll's – Mädchenkram.

„Ich schätze, ihr wißt ungefähr worum es geht, oder?" übernahm Tai wieder das Gespräch. Wir nickten alle. „Nun, wir hatten gestern Abend ein direktes erstes Erlebnis." Daraufhin holte Tai sein Amulett und Wappen hervor oder besser gesagt das, was es jetzt war. „Wow!" entfuhr es uns allen. „Typisch, Tai! Kann es mal wieder nicht erwarten und muß alles schon tun, bevor wir überhaupt angefangen haben", neckte Matt. Davon jedoch ließ sich unser designierter Anführer schon lange nicht mehr auf die Palme bringen. „Ich hab nur noch keine Ahnung, was ich damit anfangen soll. Bis auf, daß Agumon jetzt auch vom Ultralevel hochdigitieren kann."

„Cool!" kommentierte Mimi. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und platzte schließlich mit meiner Frage hervor: „Wo ist Kari? Es geht ihr doch gut, oder?" Natürlich ging es ihr gut, sonst wäre Tai anders drauf, das wußte ich. Tai lächelte warmherzig. „Oh, Kari geht es gut. Sie schläft noch im Wohnraum bei..." Mir kam gar nicht in den Sinn nach dem Grund zu fragen, warum sie nicht in ihrem Bett war. Ich stürmte an Tai und Sora vorbei und war im Begriff die Tür zu öffnen. „Warte, TK! Du solltest vielleicht wissen, daß..." setzte Tai warnend an. Aber es war zu spät, ich sah es schon und es fühlte sich an, als ob eine Welt in mir zusammenbrach.

Auf den Sofa, eng aneinandergekuschelt, lagen Kari und Izzy. Er hielt sie sanft fest und sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhen. Ein paar Sekunden stand ich stocksteif da, bis ich dann schließlich im Flüsterton Karis Namen hervorbrachte. Gatomon, die auf der Lehne vor sich hinschlummerte, horchte auf, hob den Kopf und musterte mich dann mit wachen Augen. Ich konnte mich immer noch nicht bewegen, als beide – Izzy und Kari – langsam aufwachten. Kari drehte sich zu mir um und einen Augenblick trafen sich unsere Blicke. Es war ein Mix aus Freude, Besorgnis und Verständnis, dann lag aber auch noch etwas Bittendes darin. Doch das wollte ich jetzt nicht sehen, ich wollte und konnte es nicht verstehen. „TK...." sagte sie bittend, auch Izzy kam jetzt wohl voll zu sich und sah auf.

Ich drehte mich um und rannte an allen vorbei. Nein! Nein! Warum? Dabei hatte ich mir soviel Sorgen gemacht. Und das Einzige, was ich fand ist eine Kari, die friedlich an Izzys Seite schläft. Das war nicht fair, oder? Er war doch viel zu alt für Kari. Sie gehörte mir... Tat sie das wirklich? Ich schollt mich sogleich für diesen Besitzanspruch. Aber Izzy? Warum um alles in der Welt, Izzy? Ich konnte es beim besten Willen nicht verstehen.

Ich war auf dem Balkon angekommen, der Tai und Karis Zimmer angegrenzt war, und lehnte mich nach vorne auf das Geländer. Ins Leere starrend beobachtete ich die Straße unter mir. Was tat ich jetzt? Wie sollte ich reagieren? Was würde ich jetzt für einen klugen Ratschlag meines Bruders geben... Andererseits würde er nur versuchen mich zu trösten und zu bemitleiden und Mitleid war das Letzte, was ich wollte.

„Takeru..." Diese sanfte, liebevolle und engelsgleiche Stimme. Das war unbestreitbar Kari. Sie nannte mich nur sehr selten bei meinem richtigen Namen. Meistens um sich zu entschuldigen oder wenn ihr etwas ernst war. Doch so oft war es wirklich nicht.

Ich ließ meinen Kopf gesenkt und drehte mich nicht zu ihr um. Das würde ich nicht ertragen. „Was willst du, Hikari? Hast du schon genug von Mr. Computerhacker?" fragte ich mit einer deutlichen Spur von Sarkasmus in der Stimme. „TK!" wies sie mich scharf zurecht und ich wußte, daß es falsch war, war jedoch viel zu aufgebracht. „Was?" zischte ich vielleicht etwas zu heftig und drehte mich schließlich zu ihr um. „Ich kapier's nur einfach nicht! Warum gerade Izzy? Verdammt, er ist doch viel zu alt für dich!" brauste ich erneut auf. Kari machte einen Schritt zurück und starrte auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen. „Das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun", wisperte Kari schließlich. „Und was hat er je für dich getan, hm? Er verkriecht sich doch nur den ganzen Tag hinter seinem Computer und merkt gar nicht, was um ihn herum passierte." Ich kam jetzt erst so richtig in Fahrt und merkte gar nicht, was ich da für einen Schwachsinn erzählte. Es war der Frust und die Eifersucht, die von mir Besitz ergriffen hatten. Aber auf Karis Antwort war ich auch so nicht vorbereitet. „Mein Gott, TK, er hat mir das Leben gerettet, als mir gestern Abend ein paar Typen auf die Pelle gerückt sind und dabei hat er auch ganz schön einstecken müssen..." Nach einer Weile fügte sie leise hinzu: „Und wo warst du?" Sämtliche Worte blieben mir im Halse stecken und mir wurde schlagartig bewußt, was ich doch für ein Idiot gewesen war. „Kari... Ich... Es  tut mir Leid... Ich wußte nicht..." Ich verstummte vor Angst noch mehr Verletzendes zu sagen.

Kari setzte sich in einen der Stühle und ich folgte ihrem Beispiel. Eine Weile saßen wir nur so da, stillschweigend und nachdenklich. „Weißt du", begann Kari nach einigen Minuten, „alle haben uns immer zwangsläufig als Paar gesehen, da wir soviel gemeinsam haben. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch. Du bist mir immer ein guter und zuverlässiger Freund gewesen... aber damit hat es sich. Sicher habe ich darüber nachgedacht, keine Frage. Aber mein Herz gehört jemanden anderes. Doch ich möchte dich auch nicht als Freund verlieren." Ihre Worte bewegten etwas in mir. War das, was sie sagte, richtig? Hatte ich mich tatsächlich zu sehr von dem Gerede der anderen lenken lassen? Lagen meine Gefühle vielleicht tatsächlich woanders? Nein, ich liebte sie schon, glaubte ich zumindest, aber von ihr zu verlangen, daß sie dasselbe empfand, nur weil alle es erwarteten? Nein, das konnte ich nicht. Wenn sie mit Izzy glücklich war, sollte ich mich für sie freuen und ihr keinen unnötigen Kummer bereiten. Er hatte sich für sie eingesetzt und das war nicht das einzige Mal...

„Du hast wohl recht. Wahrscheinlich hab ich mir tatsächlich etwas einreden lassen. Laß uns einfach Freunde bleiben, OK?" Ihr Gesicht hellte sich sogleich auf und ihre Lippen formten ein glückliches Lächeln.

(Joe)

Es war früh und ich haßte es so früh aufzustehen, insbesondere in den Ferien. Nachdem ich gestern endlich angekommen war, hatten sich Gomamon und Ich auf den Weg zu Izzy gemacht aber es waren nur seine Eltern dagewesen, die mir erzählten, daß Izzy bei Tai war und da übernachtete. Gomamon spekulierte später, daß es wohl etwas mit den berichteten Monsterangriffen zu tun hatte. Freundlicherweise hatten sie uns trotzdem hereingelassen und wir bekamen wenigstens eine kleine Mütze voll Schlaf, da wir zu müde waren um nach Hause zu laufen.

Jetzt klingelte ich bei den Yagamis und war überrascht, daß Sora die Tür öffnete. „Du bist wie immer der Letzte, Joe. Kommt rein." Wir waren tatsächlich die letzten. Alle waren bereits da, inklusive Digimon. „Hi, Leute! Sorry, daß ich so spät komme aber ich mußte Überstunden machen und hatte keine Fähre mehr bekommen. Ohne Gomamon wäre ich gestern gar nicht mehr hergekommen." Izzy, der einen Arm um Karis Schultern gelegt hatte, sah auf. Diese Tatsache bemerkte ich erst jetzt, auch Tai und Sora schienen sehr „vertraut" miteinander. Anscheinend hatte ich tatsächlich eine Menge verpaßt. „Aber du scheinst dich ja prächtig amüsiert zu haben, Izzy." Er realisierte langsam. „Oh, entschuldige bitte, Joe. Das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Meine Eltern haben dich doch reingelassen, oder?" Ich nickte. Ein wenig eifersüchtig war ich schon auf Izzy. Bisher hatte ich gedacht, daß Kari und TK zusammen waren, was uns beide dann ohne Freundin gelassen hätte. Aber nun, waren ich und TK die Einzigsten. Es half freilich nicht gerade viel, daß er mit der Jüngste der Gruppe war und ich der Älteste.

Doch dafür hatte ich jetzt keine Zeit, also wischte ich die Gedanken beiseite. „Da Gomamon ja mal wieder nichts verstanden hat", setzte ich an und fing mir einen entsetzten Blick ein, „könnte mir jetzt ja mal jemand erklären, was eigentlich genau Sache ist." Alle lachten ein wenig und Gomamon sackte beschämt in sich zusammen. „Laßt mich bitte." Gatomon trat vor und alle Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich Karis Digimon zu. „Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wurde eine alte Überlieferung wieder entdeckt, deren Wortlaut so war:

Wenn dunkle Schatten nach der Welt greifen, die ein Produkt der acht Tugenden ist...

Wenn die perfekte Welt ihr wahres Angesicht enthüllt...

Wenn das Feuer des Mutes, schützend um den Vogel der Liebe schimmert...

Wenn das undurchdringbare Eis der Freundschaft, sich mit der Reinheit der Blumen verbindet...

Wenn die Wasser der Zuverlässigkeit und die Gewitter des Wissen mit ihrem Rat leiten...

Und wenn die Engel von Hoffnung und Licht ihre Flügel im heiligen Schein der Drachen ausbreiten...  

Die Ritter der acht Monde werden erwachen und ihre Bestimmung erkennen und für den Erhalt ihrer Welt kämpfen.

Doch nur gemeinsam und nur wenn ihre Herzen im Einklang schlagen, können sie den heiligen Wächter erwecken, der bereits in Zweien unter ihnen weilt.

Gennai erzählte uns, daß eine neue dunkle Macht im Begriff ist sich zu erheben und das möglicherweise auch eine Gefahr für eure Welt bestehen würde, wenn wir uns nicht beeilten. Aber wie es aussah, war es leider bereits zu spät. Er schickte uns euch zu suchen und gab uns diese Legende mit auf dem Weg. Ebenso berichtete er, daß in euren Wappen und Amuletten noch mehr Kraft steckt, als jetzt und es irgendwie mit dieser Legende zusammenhängt", schloß Gatomon schließlich seinen Bericht. Ich war bemüht alles aufzunehmen, verstand aber langsam, warum Gomamon damit Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte. „Das hört sich übel an. Hat irgend jemand eine Idee, was das genau bedeuten könnte?" stellte ich die Frage in den Raum. „Auf jeden Fall paßt es exakt auf die Bedeutung unserer Wappen", erklärte Matt. „Was Tai und ich nur bestätigen können. Schau, es ist gestern passiert, als wir mit einem Mega kämpften und Tai mich beschützen wollte", berichtete Sora. Mir war schon vorher aufgefallen, daß Tais Amulett anders aussah, bemerkte jedoch erst jetzt den großen Unterschied. „Wie wir erfahren haben, hat es eine Megadigitation bei MetalGreymon ausgelöst. Ich frage mich, ob unsere Digimon das auch könnten", spekulierte Mimi. „Du meinst, wir könnten dann auch ins Megalevel digitieren", fragte Palmon, überrascht von Mimis spontanen Gedankenblitz. „Mimi hat da durchaus einen Punkt", pflichtete Izzy ihr bei. „In dem Teil, der sich auf TK und Kari beziehen würde, steht etwas über Drachen. Nach meinen Informationen sind die Megaformen ihrer Digimon beides heilige Drachen."

„Das macht Sinn", stimmte TK ihm zu. Soweit konnte ich ihnen ja folgen und es machte auch Sinn aber es klärte immer noch nicht den Rest dieser Überlieferung. „Und was ist mit den Rittern der acht Monde gemeint? Das können doch schlecht wir seien, oder?" wollte ich wissen. Kari kam diesmal Izzy zuvor. „Vielleicht ist es nur symbolhaft gemeint. Es könnte ja sein, daß irgendwo acht Monde existieren, die unsere Tugenden repräsentieren. So ähnlich wie bei Sternzeichen oder so." Izzy nickte ihr anerkennend zu und ich gab zu, das war einleuchtend.

Tai war die ganze Zeit ruhig geblieben, was für ihn sehr ungewöhnlich war. Jetzt aber sah er auf und meinte nur: „Die Frage ist doch, was machen wir nun? Meiner Meinung nach ist es unausweichlich, daß wir uns dem stellen, aber ich möchte auch niemanden zwingen mitzukommen. Keine Ahnung woher ich das weiß aber es könnte sein, daß wir dieses Mal vielleicht nicht mehr zurückkönnen. Dieser Schritt könnte entscheidend für unsere Zukunft sein." Betretenes Schweigen legte sich über die Gruppe, als wohl jedem die Bedeutung einer nicht möglichen Wiederkehr bewußt wurde. Kein normales Leben mehr, keine Menschen außer uns Acht... War es das wert? Doch wenn wir nichts taten, würde es dann nicht viel schlimmer kommen?

Schließlich brach ich die Stille. Vor einigen Jahren hätte ich wahrscheinlich am Liebsten den Mund gehalten und gar nichts gesagt aber nicht mehr jetzt. „Gehen wir. Was haben wir für eine Wahl? Wenn wir so sehr an unserer Welt hängen, bleibt uns diesmal wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sie für uns aufzugeben. Zähl auf mich, Tai!" Sora legte einen Arm um Tai und lächelte. „Allein lasse ich dich keineswegs gehen." Mimi sah Matt an, der dann TK und ihre Miene war einstimmig und eindeutig. „Wenn wir nicht alle gehen, ergibt das ganze keinen Sinn. Zählt uns Drei mit." Kari und Izzy sahen sich nur stumm an und nickten. „Dann ist es beschlossen?" hakte Tai noch einmal nach. Alle bejahten einstimmig. „Dann treffen wir uns alle heute Mittag, in exakt drei Stunden wieder. Ich würde vorschlagen vor Izzys Wohnung. Wir können nicht zu lange warten wegen des unterschiedlichen Zeitablaufs. Also nutzt die Zeit um noch ein paar wichtige Sachen zusammenzupacken und euch von euren Familien zu verabschieden. Ich möchte, daß jeder pünktlich da ist. Haben das alle verstanden?" Ein erneutes und lautstarkes „Ja" kam von allen.

Daraufhin trennten sich alle voneinander und gingen ihre eigene Wege. Ich schloß mich Izzy an, da zurückschwimmen selbst mit Zudomon zu lange dauern würde, sowohl Vater als auch Shin hatten bestimmt wieder eine Nachtschicht eingelegt und waren drübengeblieben. Also würde ich mich per Telefon verabschieden. Plötzlich waren die Sorgen des Vortags im Nichts verschwunden und mir war klar, daß wirklich nichts Gutes herausgekommen war. Trotzdem war ich froh hier zu sein. Wie Mimi schon sagte, alleine hätte es keine Aussicht auf Erfolg.

(Gomamon)

Wir hatten uns schnell auf den Rückweg zu Izzys Wohnung gemacht. Während Izzy sich mit seinen Eltern zurückzog, benutzte Joe das Telefon um im Krankenhaus anzurufen. Joe hätte sicher nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn ich zugehört hätte aber das fand ich einfach nicht angebracht. Ich konnte mir wahrscheinlich nicht im Geringsten vorstellen, was eine mögliche Trennung für sie alle bedeutete. Wir Digimon hatten in dem Sinne keine Familie. Unsere Eier waren speziell für die Digiritter vorbereitet worden. Der Begriff Eltern war uns fremd auch wenn wir wußten, was er bedeutete. Familie gab es für uns nicht. Die einzigste Familie, die wir hatten, waren stets wir selbst gewesen und natürlich die Kinder, für die relativ kurze Zeit unseres Zusammenseins. Aber das war nicht ganz dasselbe.

Das Gespräch war äußerst kurz, für einen möglichen Abschied auf immer. Joe kam bereits ein paar Minuten später wieder in Izzys Zimmer, wo ich wartete. „Hast du niemanden erreicht", fragte ich vorsichtig. Joe sah betrübt aus und ich sah ein, daß mein gewöhnlicher Enthusiasmus nicht das Hilfreichste wäre. „Ich hab nur Shin erreicht und der hatte auch nicht viel Zeit. Es sei viel los bei ihnen und Vater ist mitten in einer wichtigen Operation, die wohl noch sehr lange dauern wird. Du kennst ihn ja. Er meinte, ich müßte tun, was ich für richtig halte."

„Hältst du es denn für richtig?" hakte ich neugierig nach. Ich hatte Joe als den ewig pessimistischen und zurückhaltenden Jungen in Erinnerung, deshalb hatte mich sein Auftreten heute Morgen überrascht. Sie waren wirklich alle bereits sehr nah an ihre Tugenden gewachsen aber ich kannte Joes inneren Kern nur zu gut.

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Gomamon. Ich weiß nur, daß wir es tun müssen und daß die anderen sich auf mich verlassen." Ja, das war mein Joe. Etwas zweifelnd aber doch entschlossen. So mochte ich ihn. „Glaub mir, Joe, das können sie."

(Tentomon)

Gomamon mochte vielleicht warten aber ich, neugierig wie ich nun mal war, konnte mir nicht verkneifen zu spionieren. Vom letzten Mal wußte ich, daß Izzys Beziehung zu seinen Adoptiveltern eine sehr gute war. Und wenn das auch nur einigermaßen so geblieben war, sollte Izzy von allen Kindern am wenigsten Widerstand seiner Eltern bekommen. Und so kam es dann auch.

Noch bevor Izzy erklären konnte, fragte seine Mutter bereits: „Du mußt gehen, oder?" Izzy sah traurig zur Seite. „Ja... Es ist unvermeidlich. Möglicherweise wird es aber diesmal für immer sein." Er unterbrach seine Mutter, als diese etwas erwidern wollte und fuhr fort: „Es ist unausweichlich, daß jeder von uns mitgeht. Tai hatte so ein Gefühl, daß wir nicht zurückkommen könnten, doch das ist nicht sicher. Ausschließen möchte ich es aber nicht. Wir haben absolut keine Ahnung, was uns erwartet." Es war Izzys Vater, der nun wohl für beide sprach. „Was auch immer geschehen mag, du mußt deinen eigenen Weg gehen. Du weißt wir stehen hinter dir und du bist zu wichtig für deine Freunde um ihnen zu fehlen. Wir möchten dir nicht das Gefühl geben, sie im Stich gelassen zu haben, wenn wir dich nicht gehenlassen würde."

„Versprich, daß du auf dich aufpaßt, ja? Die Zeit mit dir war schön und wir sind dankbar für die Jahre, die wir zusammen verbracht haben", schloß seine Mutter gefaßt. Izzy konnte sich eigentlich keine besseren Eltern wünschen. Auch deshalb fiel es ihm bestimmt sehr schwer „Lebe wohl" zu sagen. Izzy umarmte seine Eltern und ein paar Tränen flossen. „Ich verspreche mich zu melden. Checkt ab und zu mal meinen Computer, in Ordnung?"

(Palmon)

Mir war klar, daß Mimi es sehr schwerfiel sich aus dem normalen, luxuriösen Leben zu trennen, das sie hier führte. Auch wenn sie in den letzten Jahren sehr gereift war, wie ich erstaunt festgestellt hatte, mußte die Vorstellung für sie nahezu unerträglich sein. Sie haßte das Kämpfen und die Unvermeidlichkeit dessen machte es nur schlimmer.

Um so beeindruckender, daß sie auf dem ganzen Heimweg kein einziges Wort darüber verloren hatte. Sie hatte weder geschimpft, noch sich beschwert oder sonstwie aufgeregt. Langsam bekam ich irgendwie Angst. Hatte sie sich so sehr verändert in den letzten Jahren? Nun auch wenn hier nur vier Jahre vergangen waren, hatte ich doch gemerkt, daß alle sich sehr extrem verändert hatten. Ihre Tugenden entwickelt, wie Tentomon es ausdrücken würde. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, was ich von dieser neuen Mimi halten sollte aber so lange es sie glücklich machte...

Wir standen nun vor der großen Villa von Mimis Familie. Mimi zögerte einen kurzen Moment, öffnete aber dann mit solch entschlossenem Blick die Tür, daß ich erneut daran zweifelte Mimi wirklich vor mir zu haben oder jemand anderes, der ihr ähnlich sah...

„Ich bin wieder zuhause! Könntet ihr bitte mal runterkommen, ich muß etwas mit euch besprechen?" rief sie die Treppe hinauf. Dann setzten wir uns ins „Wohnzimmer" – hatten die schon wieder angebaut? – und warteten. Dieses brauchten wir nicht lange, denn es schien, daß Mimis ungewöhnliche Entschlossenheit nicht nur mir aufgefallen war. Mutter und Vater kamen in den Raum gestürzt. „Was gibt es denn... Palmon?" unterbrach Frau Tachikawa sich. Na toll, schon wieder war ich der zentrale Punkt des Geschehens. Doch Mimi brachte diese Aufmerksamkeit schnell wieder auf sich zurück, woran ich eh keinen Zweifel mehr gehabt hatte.

„Bevor ihr jetzt irgend etwas sagt... Ich werde mich nicht davon abbringen lassen zu gehen. Die Entscheidung steht und ihr werdet es mir nicht verbieten", ereiferte sie sich. Ha, eins hatte sie behalten. Ihre Sturheit. Hatte sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, zog sie es auch durch. Erst jetzt merkte Mimi, daß ihre Eltern scheinbar nicht verstanden hatten, wovon sie eigentlich redete. „Aber, Mimi. Was können wir dir nicht verbieten", fragte ihr Vater schließlich. „Oh..." Seufzend ließ sie sich wieder in den Sessel fallen, von dem sie aufgesprungen war und als ihre Eltern sich auch gesetzt hatten, begann sie zu erzählen...

„Und deshalb muß ich gehen, versteht ihr? Ich kann und will die anderen nicht allein gehenlassen und möglicherweise daran Schuld sein, daß sie es nicht schaffen. Wenn ich eins damals gelernt habe, dann daß wir nur gemeinsam stark sind und lamentieren nichts bringt." Jetzt war ich baff. Sie war wirklich sehr gereift. Dieses tiefe Verständnis der Situation und ihrer Aufgabe, so wie vor allen Dingen ihre Akzeptanz, hatte ich wirklich nicht erwartet. Mimi war so erwachsen geworden und führte sich gar nicht mehr wie ein verwöhntes Mädchen aus reichem Elternhaus auf.

„Mimi..." Mimis Mutter sah aus, als ob sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen wollte – wie damals als es um ihren Mann ging – und ihre Tochter am Liebsten in ihr Zimmer sperren würde. Doch sie hielt sich zurück. Diese Entschlossenheit hatte sie wohl auch beeindruckt, Ihr Vater legte Mimi eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: „Du bist ein mutiges Mädchen. Ich bin sicher deine Freunde wissen das zu schätzen und können sich auch auf dich verlassen. Glaub mir, wir wissen wie schwer dir das fällt. Um so stolzer sind wir auf dich. Du handelst erwachsener als die meisten anderen in deinem Alter."

„Ach, Papa..." Für einen kurzen Augenblick zeigte sich wieder die wahre Mimi, als eine Träne ihrem Auge entkam. „Und daher wollen wir", setzte er fort und sah Mimis Mutter auffordernd an, die nach kurzem Zögern nickte, „daß du deinem Herzen folgst. Du mußt tun, was du für richtig hältst." Anstatt nun vollkommen in Tränen auszubrechen, wischte sie sich einfach nur die einzelne Träne aus dem Gesicht und bedankte sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln. Eine erstaunliche Selbstbeherrschung, wie ich fand.

(Gabumon)

Tja, im Gegensatz zum Rest der Gruppe mußten Matt, TK, Patamon und ich quer durch die Stadt eilen um unseren Abschied zu nehmen. Das erste Ziel war der Fernsehsender, in dem Matts Vater arbeitete. Wir sahen durch die Scheibe den laufenden Aufnahmen zu und als sie ein Pause einlegten, nachten die Kinder sich bemerkbar. Erst war Herr Ishida etwas verwirrt, dann erblickte er Patamon und mich und kam schließlich zu uns raus.

„Was ist denn hier los? Gibt es etwa wieder Probleme", fragte er aufgeregt. Er war gestern ganz spät nach hause gekommen und sehr früh wieder gegangen und hatte uns wohl nicht mehr gesehen. „So könnte man das auch ausdrücken", sagte Matt mit betrübten Blick. „Tut mir leid, daß wir hier so einfach hereinplatzen aber es sieht aus, als müßten wir zurück und diesmal möglicherweise für immer. Wir sind gekommen um Abschied zu nehmen", erklärte Matt so gefaßt wie möglich. Das war schwierig für ihn, da auch Matt natürlich seinen weichen Kern hatte. Es schien, daß Matt seine Probleme mit sich selbst endgültig gelöst hatte. Das war mir in der letzten Nacht insbesondere aufgefallen. Das lag bestimmt an mehreren Gründen. Zuallererst natürlich an seinen Freunden und dem gegenseitigen Vertrauen in der Gruppe. Dann war da die enge Freundschaft, die ihn und Tai mittlerweile verband. Genauso hilfreich war sicherlich die Aussöhnung seiner Eltern. Und zu guter Letzt schien Mimi ihm wirklich gut zu tun.

„Wann?" brachte Matts Vater schließlich hervor. „Etwas mehr als zwei Stunden", antwortete Matt nach einem schnellen Blick auf sein Digivice. „Wir gehen gleich noch zu Mama. Sofern wir es schaffen", ergänzte TK. „Wir nehmen meinen Wagen." Damit lief er wieder hinein, wechselte ein paar Worte mit seinen Kollegen, schnappte sich seine Tasche und kam wieder hinaus. Wir schauten alle etwas verdutzt. Herr Ishida hielt inne. „Was ist? Wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen?"

(Patamon)

Und so fuhren wir gemeinsam zurück. Ich machte mir noch etwas Sorgen um TK wegen dem, was heute Morgen geschehen war. Jedoch hatte er mir versichert es wäre in Ordnung und er hätte sich mit Kari ausgesprochen. Sie seien wirklich nicht mehr als Freunde. Doch ein kleines Stück Wehmut schwang mit. „Bist du sicher, daß du nicht böse bist?" hielt ich es schließlich nicht mehr aus. Wir saßen hinten zusammen mit Gabumon aber der tat so, als hörte er nichts. TK seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich werde damit leben müssen. Ich hatte meine Chance, habe sie aber nicht genutzt. Außerdem glaube ich, daß Izzy ihr mehr Gefühle entgegenbringt als ich es jemals getan habe." Er klang so erwachsen für sein Alter. Die Versöhnung seiner Eltern und das Zusammenleben mit seiner ganzen Familie mußte ihm sehr gut getan haben. „Oh, TK..." TK lächelte. „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Patamon. Ich bin alt genug um damit umzugehen. Ich verspreche dir nichts Dummes zu tun wie Matt damals." Gabumon sah auf und Matt blickte über die Lehne. „Was habe ich Dummes getan?" Wir lachten alle und es lockerte die Stimmung eindeutig.

TKs Mutter war ziemlich überrascht die ganze Familie kommen zu sehen. Mich und Gabumon hatte sie ja gestern schon kurz gesehen aber wir waren zu müde für lange Erklärungen gewesen. Matt und TK übernahmen zusammen die Erklärung, was genau geschehen war, und ein paar Minuten saßen sich alle in unangenehmen Schweigen gegenüber.

Wie erwartet war TKs Mutter äußerst besorgt. „Muß es sein, daß TK auch geht. Er ist doch noch so klein..."

„Ich bin alt genug", brauste TK auf. Das mochte er nun einmal nicht. Eines durfte man nie tun, ihn für ein kleines Kind verkaufen. „Ja, aber... Das ist doch bestimmt sehr gefährlich und was ist, wenn ihr wirklich nicht wiederkommt? Ich weiß nicht, ob..." TKs Vater unterbrach und umarmte sie vorsichtig. „Was sollen sie denn machen? Du hast es ja gehört. Wenn sie nicht alle gehen, schaffen sie es wohl nicht. Und dann gibt es keine Möglichkeit mehr, was auch immer diese Bedrohung ist, aufzuhalten." Er klang gefaßt und logisch aber es schmerzte ihn sicher genauso. TKs Mutter schloß einen Moment die Augen und nickte dann schweren Herzens. „In Ordnung. Wenn es nicht anders geht..." Beide Brüder atmeten erleichtert auf. „Packt eure Sachen zusammen. Wir fahren euch", eröffnete TKs Vater.

(Biyomon)

Wieder hier zu sein war schon ein wenig komisch. Diese Welt war so anders aber ich mochte sie. Wahrscheinlich war ich noch nicht lange genug hier um die vielen Probleme zu sehen, von denen Sora und die anderen uns immer erzählt hatten.

Unser Problem momentan war, daß Soras Mutter gerade nicht zuhause war und Sora auch nicht wußte, wo sie war. Uns blieb also nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten und ein paar Dinge zusammenzupacken, die nützlich sein könnten. Während wir das taten machte ich mir Gedanken über Sora. Alle hatten sich irgendwie verändert, während Sora fast dieselbe geblieben war. Das war sicherlich nicht schlecht, denn wo konnte sie sich schon noch verbessern? Schon damals war sie bereits das gute Gewissen der Gruppe gewesen. Stets besorgt und immer liebevoll. Eine Veränderung konnte man ihr auch auf den ersten Blick nicht ansehen, da sie wenn schon innerlich gereift war. Erwachsener war sie geworden, das ganz sicher. Ansonsten war sie geblieben wie sie war und das war auch gut so.

Jedoch schien sie seit gestern Abend noch ein Stück glücklicher, was mich natürlich nicht verwunderte. Es war glaube ich noch nicht mal etwas gesagt worden aber das war bei Sora auch nicht notwendig. Sie wußte, was sie an Tai hatte und Tai umgekehrt bestimmt auch.

„Sora?" Frau Takenuchi kam ins Zimmer. „Ich war... Biyomon? Was tut ihr hier?" Sora schloß ihren Rucksack. „Packen", antwortete sie knapp und sah auf ihr Digivice. Die Zeit war wie im Flug vergangen und es war höchste Zeit aufzubrechen. „Wir müssen los. Warte nicht auf mich, Mama. Ich liebe dich..." Damit wollte sie gehen aber Soras Mutter hielt sie am Arm fest. „Mama, bitte. Ich weiß du bist besorgt um mich aber ich muß jetzt gehen." Sie lächelte gezwungen. „Ich fahr euch. Dann kannst du mir ja erklären, was los ist."

(Agumon)

„Wir können nicht länger warten", murmelte Tai. Seine und Karis Eltern waren gestern Abend sehr spät noch in die Stadt gefahren um Verwandte zu besuchen. Sie hatten nichts mehr von all dem mitbekommen.

Mir war immer noch etwas schwummerig von der plötzlichen Megadigitation. Gleichzeitig jedoch fühlte ich auch die neue Energie ganz deutlich und spürte, daß ich mich in Zukunft schneller erholen konnte. Tai war wie alle sehr erwachsen geworden und immer mehr in der Rolle des Anführers aufgegangen. Die Tatsache, daß es keinen Widerspruch heute Morgen gab, bewies das sehr gut. Sein Mut hatte auch nicht nachgelassen, wie er gestern eindrucksvoll unter Beweis gestellt hatte. Ich würde es nicht leichtsinnig nennen, denn ich wußte, was Sora Tai bedeutete und ich hätte dasselbe für Biyomon getan. Jederzeit.

„Und was tun wir jetzt", fragte ich. „Kari, hol schon mal die Sachen. Ich schreib ihnen eine Nachricht, es geht nicht anders." Kari nickte und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer, Gatomon im Schlepptau. Ich sah Tai über die Schulter, als er in aller Eile einen kurzen Brief verfaßte.

(Frage des Autors: Können Digimon eigentlich lesen? Wenn ja, wie das?)

Liebe Mama, lieber Papa!

Es tut mir Leid, daß wir euch das über diesen Brief mitteilen müssen aber die Zeit rennt uns davon und wir können leider nicht länger warten. Gestern Abend ist eine Menge passiert. Fakt ist, daß wir erneut in die Digiwelt zurück müssen und mein Gefühl sagt mir, daß es für immer sein könnte. Vielleicht sehen wir uns trotzdem irgendwann wieder.

Wir hoffen ihr versteht uns aber es ist unausweichlich. Ich verspreche gut auf Kari aufzupassen und auf mich auch... aber das wißt ihr ja. Vergeßt uns nicht.

In Liebe

Tai und Kari – Digiritter

Gerade als Tai fertig war, kamen Kari und Gatomon zurück mit den Rucksäcken. Kari warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Mitteilung und meinte dann sie sei in Ordnung. Wenig später verließen wir gemeinsam die Wohnung. Tai und Kari warfen einen letzten Blick zurück und setzten sich dann Richtung Izzy in Bewegung.

(Kari)

Alle acht Digiritter waren pünktlich mit Izzy und Joe vor deren Wohnung zusammengetroffen. Mir tat es sehr Leid, daß ich meine Eltern nicht noch einmal sehen konnte aber es ging nun mal nicht anders. Was sollten wir schon tun. Neben uns Acht waren noch Matt und TKs Eltern, Soras Mutter, Mimis Eltern und Izzys natürlich anwesend.

Ohne weitere Worte hockten wir uns in einen Kreis zusammen und legten unsere Digivice aneinander, wie wir es damals schon getan hatten. Unsere Wappen begannen zu leuchten und die Digivice reagierten darauf. Dann schoß ein regenbogenfarbener Strahl gen Himmel.

Wir stellten uns in einem Kreis um den Lichtstrahl auf. Ich zwischen Tai und Izzy, Sora neben Tai, dann Mimi, Matt und TK und zu guter Letzt Joe. Wir verabschiedeten uns alle nochmals von den Erwachsenen um uns herum.

Ich nahm Izzy und Tai bei der Hand und gemeinsam machten wir alle einen Schritt zurück in das helle Licht und wurden sofort angehoben. Ich drückte Izzys Hand ganz fest und ließ auch Tai nicht los. Ein wenig Angst machte sich in mir breit. Was würde uns erwarten? Welche Gefahren lagen vor uns? Es war alles so ungewiß.

Die Erwachsenen unter uns winkten zum Abschied oder blickten ihren jeweiligen Kindern einfach nur nach. Schließlich fand ich den Mut noch etwas zu sagen, selbst wenn das nicht meine Eltern da unten waren. „Macht euch keine Sorgen! Wir passen schon auf uns auf!" Alle versammelten sich unten und blickten geschlossen zu uns auf. Wir waren schon sehr hoch und der Lichtstrahl bereits sehr dünn, also würden wir bald in den Tunnel kommen.

„Lebt wohl!" riefen wir alle noch einmal zusammen und dann verschwamm alles um uns herum und wir wurden in die Passage zwischen den Welten gezogen.

Digiwelt, Server (Matt)

Irgendwie war das nicht gerade fair. Gönnte man uns denn nicht mal eine Atempause, wenn wir schon wieder hierherkamen?

Ein lautes Trampeln hatte uns alle aufgeweckt. Wir waren ganz in der Nähe von Gennais See gelandet wie ich feststellte. Was vor uns aus dem Unterholz brach, war ein richtiges Scheusal. Es sah aus wie ein Kreuzung aus Rabe und Gorilla, mit einem gefiederten Fell, einem kräftigen Körperbau und einem häßlich aussehenden Krummschnabel.

{Einschub Digi Analyzer

 Ravogmon

 Level: Mega

 Gruppe: Mutant Digimon

 Typus: Virus

 Attacke: Federhammer}

Ohne weitere Worte, stürzte es sich auf uns.

„AGUMON WARPDIGITATION ZU WARGREYMON!"

Gabumon war noch zu geschwächt vom gestrigen Kampf, also digitierte es wie alle anderen auf das Ultralevel. Ravogmon schien das aber weniger zu beeindrucken. Es erwehrte sich leicht der Angriffe aller Digimon, selbst WarGreymon schien machtlos. „FEDERHAMMER!" Ravogmon schlug mit seiner gewaltigen Faust auf den Boden. Eine extrem starker Schuß aus spitzen Federn raste durch die Gruppe Digimon und ließ alle zurückdigitieren, bis auf WarGreymon und WereGaruromon. Das böse Digimon lies erneut eine Attacke los. Unsere Digimon konnten ausweichen und der Angriff flog weiter auf uns zu. „Vorsicht, Joe!" rief Sora über den Kampflärm. Ohne nachzudenken riß ich Joe mit einem Hechtsprung zu Boden. „Danke, Matt. Ich schulde dir was", keuchte er schweißtropfend. „Ach, dafür sind Freunde doch da." Geschockt sah Joe mich an. Nein, mein Wappen sah er an. Es hatte begonnen in einem hellen klaren Blau zu strahlen. Es war wie Tai es erzählt hatte, urplötzlich spürte ich eine neue, unbekannte Energie in mir. Mein Amulett änderte die Form und wurde zu einem langen Speer, dessen Spitze nun mein Wappen bildete. Das Licht verblaßte und ein eisiger Wind zog auf, der von meinem Wappen ausging, dann ein Strahl bläulicher Energie, der auf mein Digivice traf und es ebenfalls Blau färbte.

„WEREGARUROMON MEGADIGITATION ZU... METALGARURUMON!"

Jetzt doch beeindruckt wich Ravogmon zurück, als beide Megas sich ihm geschlossen stellten. MetalGarurumon setzte alles ein, was es hatte und schickte einen wahren Hagel von Raketen auf seinen Gegner, die ihn in Sekunden einfroren.

„PLANETENKRAFT!"

„METALLISCHE WOLFSKRALLE!"

Das reichte aus um das eingefrorene Digimon endgültig auszulöschen. Wir jubelten alle kräftig. So ein Sieg hatte doch etwas Aufbauendes. „Wow, Matt! Cooles Outfit", meinte Mimi. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, daß sich meine Kleidung ähnlich der Tais verändert hatte. Ich trug jetzt ebenfalls eine schwarze Rüstung mit Streifen in verschiedenen Blauschattierungen und ebenfalls einem silbernen Gürtel mit dem Symbol der Freundschaft.

Ich sollte aber nur kurz etwas davon haben, denn die beiden Megas digitierten vollkommen entkräftet zu Gabumon und Agumon zurück. Im selben Moment fanden wir uns beide wieder in altbewährter Kleidung wieder. „Interessant. Es scheint direkt mit der Digitation zusammenzuhängen", stellte Izzy fest. „Toll, darauf wäre ich jetzt auch gekommen", meinte ich etwas spöttisch. Tai half Agumon auf die Beine und ich Gabumon. „Gehen wir jetzt zu Gennai. Der kann uns sicherlich erklären, was genau los ist", übernahm Tai das Kommando und wir folgten widerstandslos. Unsere Digimon würden sich da ausruhen können.

(Sora)

Kaum hatten wir das Anwesen von Gennai betreten, kam er uns auch schon begrüßen. „Seid willkommen, Digiritter. Ich freue mich, daß ihr so schnell gekommen seid. Es tut mir wirklich Leid wegen der unangenehmen Begrüßung. Kommt doch erst einmal herein." Der Aufforderung kamen wir dankbar nach und unsere Digimon ließen sich sofort erschöpft zu Boden sinken.

Nachdem wir uns alle gestärkt hatten, trafen wir uns in dem Raum wieder, wo wir uns auch schon vor unserem Angriff auf das Schloß von Myotismon beraten hatte. Gennai marschierte mal wieder vollkommen unbeeindruckt im Raum umher. Doch auch ihm war eine gewisse Besorgnis anzusehen, was an und für sich schon warnend genug war. „Ihr habt sicher noch Fragen, oder?"

„Ja, was oder wer ist denn jetzt eigentlich unser Feind?" war Joes Frage. Gennai seufzte. „Wenn ich das wüßte... Er oder was auch immer es ist agiert aus dem Verborgenen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es sich um einen Menschen oder um ein Digimon oder sonst etwas handelt. Das Einzige, was ich weiß, ist, daß es eine Menge Verwüstung anrichtet und dazu sehr starke Digimon einsetzt", erklärte er. Agumon schnaufte. „Das haben wir gesehen. Sie sind uns sogar bis zu Tai und den anderen gefolgt." Gennai schaute entsetzt, das erste Mal, daß ich so etwas bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß die Dimensionsrisse, die ich entdeckt habe, schon so groß sind. Aber es scheint sehr viel Energie zu benötigen, also sollte es erst mal etwas dauern bis sie einen Neuen kreieren können." Niemand verstand so ganz, was der Alte da faselte von Izzy und Kari mal abgesehen aber das war eigentlich auch egal. „Und was ist damit?" Tai zeigte sein Wappen und auch Matt nahm seines in die Hand. „Oh, hervorragend, ihr habt bereits zwei Medaillons. Das ist gut. Laßt es mich erklären." Damit fuhr er eine projizierte Karte herunter. Diesmal war es keine Karte von Tokyo wie damals, sondern anscheinend von der Digiwelt.

„Das ist der Kontinent Emperor. Er liegt westlich von Server. Es ist ein gutes Stück Seefahrt dorthin aber das soll erst mal nicht das Problem sein." Sieben blinkende Punkte, die alle im unterschiedlichen Abstand auseinander lagen, leuchteten auf. Sie waren in einer unregelmäßigen Sternform angeordnet. „Das sind eure Ziele. Die Tempel der Tugenden, die seit jeher das Wissen eurer Vergangenheit und die Quelle eurer Macht tragen."

„Die Quelle unserer Macht?" echote Mimi und ich verstand genauso wenig. „Was ist mit dem Wissen unserer Vergangenheit gemeint?" hörte ich mich selbst fragen. Ich war überrascht, daß Kari antwortet: „Unser früheres Leben..."

„Was?" riefen alle, außer Izzy, Kari und Gatomon. „Wie meinst du das, Kari", fragte Agumon und Tai sah genauso ratlos drein. Dieses Kind war mir ein Rätsel. Woher wußte sie immer alles, bevor wir es auch nur in Erfahrung bringen konnten? „Laßt es mich bitte erklären", schaltete Gennai sich ein. „Viel weiß ich auch nicht. Aber vor Milliarden von Jahren, noch bevor die Entwicklung wie ihr sie kennt begonnen hat, gab es an dem Ort, der nun euer Sonnensystem ist, einen Bund von acht Monden. Dieser Bund sorgte für das Gleichgewicht in der Galaxie und präsentierten je eine Tugend – Mut, Liebe, Freundschaft, Aufrichtigkeit, Zuverlässigkeit, Wissen, Hoffnung und Licht. Die Träger ihrer Macht waren acht Männer und Frauen, mutige Ritter für den Frieden..." Gennai machte eine kurze Pause und ließ uns das Gesagte verarbeiten. „Die Acht versuchten sich einst an dem Experiment einer perfekten Welt. Einer Welt vollkommen friedlich, ohne Sorgen und Krieg aber etwas ging schief. Zu dieser Zeit ereignete sich eine schreckliche Katastrophe, über die ich nicht viel berichten kann. Noch bevor die Fehler in der Welt behoben werden konnten, wurden die Erschaffer in diese Tragödie gezogen und aus der Welt wurde das, was ihr heute vor euch habt. Eine ganz normale Welt, mit Krieg und Konflikten, Gut und Böse – die Digiwelt."

Wir waren alle geschockt von dem, was Gennai uns da erzählt hatte. Langsam sickerte die Konsequenz aus seinen Worten zu uns durch. Izzy war wie zu erwarten der Erste, der es aussprach. „Das heißt also... Die Erschaffer der Digiwelt... sind wir?!?" Gennai nickte nur und bald riefen alle aufgeregt durcheinander. Und ich dachte, uns würde nichts mehr aus der Ruhe bringen.

(Mimi)

Toll! Demnächst, wenn ich mich wieder über diese Welt aufregte, würde ich mich über mich selbst aufregen. Beruhigende Aussichten.

Gennai räusperte sich und wir kamen langsam wieder zur Ruhe. „Nun, zumindest waren es eure damaligen Wesen", fügte er hinzu. „Dann sind wir also nur Inkarnationen unseres damaligen Ichs?" meinte ich. „Auf jeden Fall seid ihr andere als damals. Doch die Erinnerung ist nicht vollständig verloren. Sie schlummert noch tief in euch. Die Schlüssel sie zu erwecken, sind die Tempel eurer Tugend. Dort werdet ihr finden, was ihr braucht um wieder zu dem zu werden, was ihr einmal wart."

Wir waren alle ein bißchen ratlos und wußten nicht ganz, was wir davon halten sollten. Wollten wir überhaupt wieder werden, was wir waren? Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher. Diese ganze Flut von Überraschungen war verständlicherweise etwas viel für eine Gruppe von Teenagern. Ich hatte schon eine Menge von Inkarnationen gehört, was als Japanerin nicht ungewöhnlich war, aber wirklich daran geglaubt hatte ich bisher nie.

„Ich schätze, das wirft meine Vorstellungen über den Haufen", sagte ich zu mir selbst. „Falls es dich beruhigt, Mimi, ich bin auch verwirrt." Ich lachte leise. „Da bist du nicht die Einzige, Palmon."

„Was nun", fragte Joe. „Sie sagten wir müßten ein ganzes Stück übers Meer. Soll uns Zudomon etwa die ganze Strecke rüberbringen?" Gomamon schaute bei der Vorstellung entsetzt. Gennai schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird nicht notwendig sein. Eure Digimon brauchen alle Stärke für eure Reise. Doch seid unbesorgt, für eine Überfahrtmöglichkeit ist gesorgt."

„Na, wenigstens etwas", sagte Matt. Ich konnte mir ein leichtes Gähnen nicht verkneifen. Es wurde langsam dämmrig draußen und ich war heute Morgen früh aufgestanden. Anders ausgedrückt: Ich war hundemüde. „Ihr könnt über Nacht hierbleiben. Ich hab euch Zimmer einrichten lassen." Gennai nahm einen Zettel. „Folgende Verteilung... Tai und Kari, Matt und TK, Sora und Mimi und Izzy und Joe. Geht das in Ordnung..."

„Nein!" kam es wie aus einem Mund, jedenfalls bei sechs von uns, Joe und TK war das relativ egal. Gennai schaute etwas verwirrt. „Nun... Macht was ihr wollt." Dann zerknitterte er mürrisch den Zettel. „Ich hab mir doch gedacht, daß das nicht mehr aktuell ist aber nein..." Damit verschwand er aus dem Raum und wir standen einen Moment verdutzt da. „Gehen wir schlafen" ordnete Tai schließlich schulterzuckend an. Dagegen hatte niemand etwas einzuwenden.

(Tentomon)

Die Zimmeraufteilung war schnell und einfach. Tai und Sora, Matt und Mimi, sowie Izzy und Kari, was Joe und TK übrig ließ. Von uns Digimon hatten es damit nur Agumon und Biyomon gut. Ich wäre am liebsten zu Palmon rübergeschlüpft und Gatomon neben mir ging es sicher ähnlich, auch wenn wir es beide natürlich nicht zugeben würden. Es war sicher hier aber trotzdem wollten wir unsere Partner nicht alleine lassen. Zu lange hatten wir darauf gewartet wieder mit ihnen vereint zu sein. Da ließen sich auch mal einige Entbehrung machen. Es war ja noch genügend Zeit, hoffentlich. Nein, ich sollte das Ganze nicht so schwarz sehen.

Ich flatterte auf Izzys Bett. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft sich die Karte von Emperor zu besorgen und studierte sie aufmerksam aber mit immer mehr voller Müdigkeit aussehenden Augen. „Worüber denkst du nach, Izzy?" Er sah nur kurz auf um sich dann wieder seinem Laptop zuzuwenden. „Es sieht aus, als ob es am besten wäre, wenn wir in zwei Gruppen gehen. Ich werde nur aus dem obersten Tempel nicht schlau..." Ein Gähnen entschlüpfte ihm. „Du solltest dich jetzt wirklich schlafen legen, Izzy. Wir können morgen noch darüber nachdenken." Izzy nickte und klappte seinen Computer zu. „Du hast recht." Damit stand er auf, ging kurz zu Kari hinüber und gab ihr einen Kuß. „Schlaf schön, Kari." Sie lächelte glücklich. „Ja, du auch." Dann legte Izzy sich endlich hin und schlief beinahe sofort ein.

(TK)

Ich ließ mich todmüde ins Bett fallen. Gerade so war es mir noch gelungen mich zu waschen und Zähnezuputzen, sowie in meinen Schlafanzug zu schlüpfen. Ich fragte mich wie ich all die Zeit in dem einen Schlafanzug überstehen sollte, den ich unterbringen konnte. Nun wenigstens hatten wir uns diesmal überhaupt vorbereiten können. Ein paar leise Atemgeräusche kamen von neben mir und ich stellte fest, daß Patamon längst im Land der Träume versunken war. Was bei mir auch nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

„Sag mal, TK..." Ich sah zu Joe herüber, der sich auch gerade bettfertig gemacht hatte. „Ja?" Einen Moment zögerte Joe und vergewisserte sich, daß sein Digipartner ebenfalls schlief. „Bist du nicht eifersüchtig?" Ich schenkte ihm einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Auf wen...? Auf Izzy?" Joe nickte. Ein paar der Eifersuchtsgefühle kamen wieder hoch aber ich mußte auch schlagartig wieder an Karis Worte denken und schüttelte die negativen Gedanken ab. Ich hatte Patamon versprochen nichts Dummes zu tun und dabei blieb es.

Ich schlang die Decke um mich und legte mich hin. „Ein bißchen. Aber ich komme damit klar. Kari und ich haben uns ausgesprochen und dabei möchte ich es belassen." Ich drehte mich auf die Seite um Joes Reaktion zu sehen. Er schien überrascht aber dann lächelte er schwach. „Weißt du, gelegentlich klingst du erwachsener als ich, TK."

„Gute Nacht, Joe", meinte ich darauf nur und drehte mich auf die andere Seite und schlief augenblicklich ein.

(Biyomon)

Tai und Agumon schliefen schon längst. Agumon konnte genauso tief und fest schlafen wie sein menschlicher Freund. Doch das war kein Wunder. Wir waren alle auf die Kinder und ihre Tugenden abgestimmt. Es war nur selbstverständlich, daß wir auch ihre Eigenschaften annahmen. Das einzige verschiedene Paar waren wohl Kari und Gatomon, obwohl sie erstaunlich schnell zusammengewachsen waren. Zum Annehmen der Eigenschaften schienen nicht die Gefühle zu gehören. Agumon und ich waren nur eine Ausnahme. Doch ich war froh, daß es so war.

„Bist du glücklich, Sora", fragte ich und hüpfte auf ihr Bett. Natürlich war sie das, das konnte ich spüren. Doch ich wollte es genau wissen. „Ja, das bin ich." Sie warf einen Blick auf den selig schlafenden Tai. „Sehr sogar. Ich hab mir so sehr gewünscht, daß wir mehr wären, als nur Freunde. Mein Wunsch ist in Erfüllung gegangen." Ich nickte verstehend. „Das freut mich für dich, Sora. Ich wußte immer, daß ihr füreinander geschaffen seid." Sora lächelte. „Das hast du schön gesagt, Biyomon." Wir umarmten uns kurz. „Schlaf schön, Sora. Du hast sicher schöne Träume." Sora nickte. „Ja, du auch." Ich sprang wieder vom Bett und kuschelte mich eng an Agumon. Kurz darauf fielen mir bereits die Augen zu.

(Kari)

„Kari... Hikari! Hörst du mich?" klang eine helle Stimme von weither zu mir. Sie war meiner ähnlich, nur etwas heller und erwachsener. „Wer ist da?" rief ich in das Chaos an Farben vor mir. Bilder formten sich langsam daraus, unregelmäßig, ohne wirklichen Sinn. Was ich aber erkannte war die Gefahr und die Hilflosigkeit der anderen. „Was... was ist das?" preßte ich hervor, unfähig mich abzuwenden. „Die Zukunft", hallte die Stimme nun etwas näher. „Wann?"

„Heute, Morgen, nächstes Jahr... Ich weiß es nicht. Die Zukunft läßt sich nicht exakt bestimmen und muß sich auch nicht so abspielen. Das wirst du wieder lernen, Hikari", erklärte die Stimme, die wieder zu schwinden schien. Als ob sie sich langsam entfernte. „Wer bist du?" rief ich noch einmal. „Das was du einmal warst... Beeilt euch. Das Böse ruht nicht, ihr müßt uns erwecken!" Die Stimme meines Gegenparts, wenn ich es mal so nennen durfte, war mittlerweile nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich bin bei dir, wenn du mich brauchen solltest, ruf mich nur..."

Die Stimme verklang vollends und ich erwachte blinzelnd aus meinem Traum – meiner Vision. Schon wieder so etwas Seltsames. Aber es war jetzt viel realistischer, ich hatte noch nie mit jemanden gesprochen, geschweige denn mit mir selbst. Mir war das Ganze langsam unheimlich.

Gatomon schien nichts mitbekommen zu haben und schlief weiter. Das würde ich aber nicht so schnell können, es war das letzte Mal auch so gewesen. Da blieb nur eins. Ich schlüpfte vorsichtig aus dem Bett, ging zu Izzy hinüber und rüttelte ihn sachte. Er bewegte sich etwas im Schlaf, wachte dann aber schläfrig auf. „Kari... Was ist denn?" Ich legte einen Finger an die Lippen und bedeutet ihm leise zu sein. „Ich kann nicht schlafen." Izzy Gesichtsausdruck wurde umgehend besorgt. „Wieder eine Vision?" Ich nickte. „Kann ich... bei dir schlafen. Es hilft mir bestimmt besser einzuschlafen." Izzy hob einladend die Bettdecke und machte etwas Platz für mich. Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und rutschte unter die Decke. Dort kuschelte ich mich dann dicht an ihn und Izzy hielt mich sanft in seinen Armen. Es fühlte sich so gut und richtig an. Ich war einfach glücklich mit ihm und wünschte mir die Zeit würde stehenbleiben und wir könnten einfach alle Sorgen vergessen.

„Schöne Träume, meine kleine Prinzessin", sagte er und gab mir einen Kuß, den ich nur zu gerne erwiderte. „Izzy?"

„Ja?" Schon gestern wollte ich das sagen, hatte aber wenig Zeit dafür. Trotzdem war ich mir absolut sicher darüber. „Ich liebe dich."

(Gabumon)

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als ich aufwachte. Ich schaute hoch und sah Matt und Mimi dicht beieinander. Sie mußte wohl irgendwann nachts rübergekrochen sein. Diese Kinder, ich verstand sie nicht mehr... Matt war so verändert seit damals. Doch ich wußte, das hier war der wahre Matt, der Matt, den ich erstmals wirklich in der Höhle der Dunkelheit gesehen hatte und den ich mir insgeheim immer herbeigesehnt hatte. Vielleicht war es der einsame Wolf in mir, der das noch nicht akzeptieren wollte.

Leise schlüpfte ich aus dem Zimmer und schlenderte über den Gang. Niemand hatte abgeschlossen, also lugte ich vorsichtig in die anderen Räume um zu sehen, ob schon jemand wach war. Joe, TK und ihre Digipartner schliefen noch friedlich. Also zog ich weiter zu Tai und Soras Zimmer. Einen Moment verschlug es mir die Sprache. Sowohl Agumon und Biyomon, wie auch ihre menschlichen Partner schliefen eng aneinandergekuschelt. Kopfschüttelnd drehte ich mich um. Aber Izzy und Kari würden vernünftiger sein. Das dachte ich zumindest. Ein Blick in ihr Zimmer überzeugte mich jedoch vom Gegenteil.

Seufzend lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand. „Sind denn hier alle liebeskrank?" Ich hörte ein leises Lachen von der anderen Seite des Ganges, die zum Wohnraum führte. Es war Gennai. „Sie werden älter. Ist das nicht normal?" meinte er und kam zu mir hinüber. „Ihre Gefühle sind für ihr Alter eh schon überentwickelt. Laß ihnen die kleine Freude, Gabumon. Es kommen noch harte Zeiten." Er stoppte ab und sah ebenfalls in Izzy und Karis Zimmer. „Obwohl das allerdings ein Problem geben könnte", murmelte Gennai nachdenklich. „Was?" Ich verstand nicht ganz. „Ach, nicht so wichtig. Das sollen sie unter sich ausmachen. Komm, Gabumon. Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen Frühstück zu machen." Ziemlich verdattert trabte ich dem alten Mann, Digimon, was auch immer hinterher.

(Joe)

Nachdem wir ordentlich gefrühstückt, Izzy noch ein paar Details mit Gennai besprochen und Kari von ihrem seltsamen Traumgespräch erzählt hatte, auf das der alte Kauz sich auch keinen rechten Reim machen konnte oder wollte, waren wir zur nicht allzu fernen Küste losgezogen. Ich hatte das Gefühl Gennai verschwieg uns etwas. Er wußte auf jeden Fall mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Ich war sicher, er hatte auch damals um Karis Identität gewußt, was uns der Rückblick, den wir alle teilten ja gezeigt hatte. Also mußten ihn triftige Gründe davon abhalten genauere Auskunft zu geben oder er war einfach so...

Der Marsch stellte sich nur als gut zweistündige Wanderung heraus und so erreichten wir bald die Küste, wo unsere „Überfahrtmöglichkeit" warten sollte. Gelinde gesagt, waren wir alle äußerst positiv überrascht Whamon dort gesund und munter anzutreffen. Ein bessere Transportmöglichkeit konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen.

„Seid gegrüßt, Digiritter. Ich freue mich euch alle Heil auf wiederzusehen. Gennai ließ mir mitteilen, ihr müßt nach Emperor?" Tai bestätigte. „Dann werde ich euch hinüberbringen. Kommt." Whamon öffnete sein riesiges Maul und wir betraten wieder einmal im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes „das Innere eines Wales".

Ozean zwischen Server und Emperor (Gatomon)

Es war eine lange Reise, auf der sich alle mehr oder weniger ausruhten und sich auf die kommenden Gefahren vorbereiteten. Es wurde viel diskutiert und wir beschlossen einstimmig zwei Gruppen zu bilden wie Izzy es vorgeschlagen hatte. Bei der Aufteilung müßten wir aber noch Izzys Analyse der Karte abwarten und verschoben dies auf unsere Ankunft auf Emperor.

Am Morgen des letzten Tages unserer Reise saßen wir alle gemeinsam zusammen und frühstückten. Eine Frage beschäftigte mich schon die ganze Zeit seit Kari von ihrer letzten Vision erzählt hatte. „Du, Kari..." Sie sah auf und schluckte ihren letzten Bissen herunter. „Ja?"

„Du hast also nicht gesehen, wie dein Gegenpart aussah?" Kari überlegte kurz. „Nein, das habe ich dir doch gesagt. Warte... Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war da ganz schwach die Figur eines Engels oder so..."

„Eines Engels", fragte Joe verwirrt. „Ich dachte Gennai hat etwas von Rittern erzählt?" meinte er zweifelnd. Schnell hakte ich nach. „Habt ihr in all der Zeit, es sollte erst kurz nach unserem Abschied gewesen sein, einmal eine Reaktion eurer Digivice gehabt?" Alle überlegten eine Weile. „Du meinst gleichzeitig?" wollte Izzy wissen. Ich nickte eifrig. „Nein, nicht daß ich wüßte. Das hätten wir sicher bemerkt", antwortete Tai schließlich und machte meine erste Vermutung zunichte. „Ja, aber wer war es dann", fragte Patamon meine Frage. „Wer war was wann", fragte eine genauso verwirrte Sora zurück. Seufzend erzählte ich die unliebsame Geschichte. Matt verstand mein Handeln instinktiv und auch TK und Kari äußerten ihr Verständnis. Wir kamen aber nicht länger zum Diskutieren. „Leute, ich glaube wir kriegen Ärger", bemerkte Izzy mit einem Blick auf seinem Monitor.

(Kari)

Whamon ließ uns schnell auf seinen Rücken, so daß wir sehen konnten, was uns da entgegenkam. Es war eindeutig ein Digimon aber niemand von uns konnte es identifizieren, geschweige denn behaupten etwas ähnliches je gesehen zu haben. Selbst Izzys Digi Analyzer hatte keine Daten über dieses seltsame Wesen, das Programm suchte zwar immer noch, doch es schien wohl nichts dabei rauszukommen.

Nun hatte uns das Digimon fast schon erreicht und man konnte es deutlicher erkennen, nicht daß das den Anblick angenehmer machte. Es war verhältnismäßig klein. Sein Körper war vollkommen schwarz mit blutrot hervorstechenden Augen. Den Kopf zierten zwei Hörner wie die eines Teufels in derselben Farben wie die Augen. Auf dem Rücken hatte es zwei dunkelviolette Flügel, was ihm das Aussehen einer Fledermaus verlieh.

„Ein süßes Ding", kommentierte Matt. „Ok, macht euch bereit. Ich hab das Gefühl das wird ein harter Kampf", ergriff Tai das Kommando. Das Digimon hatte uns nun entgültig erreicht. „Seid gegrüßt, Digiritter, ehemalige Ritter der acht Monde." Das brachte uns alle etwas ins Stutzen. „Uh, ich hatte etwas anderes erwartet", murmelte Joe vor sich hin. Das hatten wir wohl alle. Das Digimon lächelte boshaft und zeigte auf Izzy. „Na, kann dein kleiner Computer mich nicht finden. Warte, ich helfe ein bißchen nach." Es schnipste mit den Fingern und nach einem kurzem Surren, erschienen die Daten des Digimon auf dem Bildschirm.

{Einschub Digi Analyzer

 Vampmon

 Level: Giga

 Gruppe: Böses Vampir Digimon

 Typus: Virus

 Attacke: unbekannt}

„Giga?" riefen wir alle gemeinsam. „Was in aller Welt ist das? Geht es noch höher als Mega", fragte Mimi. Vampmon schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Diese Kinder so jung und so naiv. Ihr wißt noch so wenig... Und ich werde dafür sorgen, daß es so bleibt! TODESLANZE!" Bevor auch nur einer von uns reagieren konnte, bohrte sich eine meterdicke Lanze aus knisternder schwarzer Energie in Whamons Körper. Dieser gab noch einen Klagelaut von sich bevor es sich auflöste und wir fielen allesamt ins Meer. „Du Scheusal!" schrie Sora aufgebracht, die sich mühsam versuchte über Wasser zu halten. Ich merkte wie die Tränen hochkamen aber nicht jetzt. Wenn wir jetzt Schwäche zeigten, würden wir alle sterben. „Dafür bezahlst du", rief Tai und alle Digimon digitierten augenblicklich.

„AGUMON WARPDIGITATION ZU... WARGREYMON!"

„GABUMON WARPDIGITATION ZU... METALGARURUMON!"

„BIYOMON DIGITIERT ZU... BIRDRAMON!"

„BIRDRAMON ULTRADIGITATION ZU... GARUDAMON!"

„PALMON DIGITIERT ZU... TOGEMON!"

„TOGEMON ULTRADIGITATION ZU... LILLYMON!"

„TENTOMON DIGITIERT ZU... KABUTERIMON!"

„KABUTERIMON ULTRADIGITATION ZU... MEGAKABUTERIMON!"

„GOMAMON DIGITIERT ZU... IKKAKUMON!"

„IKKAKUMON ULTRADIGITATION ZU... ZUDOMON!"

„PATAMON DIGITIERT ZU... ANGEMON!"

„GATOMON ULTRADIGITATION ZU... ANGEWOMON!"

Alle Digimon kreisten Wampmon entweder fliegend oder schwimmend ein, während wir krampfhaft versuchten uns über Wasser zu halten. Zum Glück war die See ruhig. Vampmon sah sich mittlerweile amüsiert um. „Was? Das ist alles, was ihr mir bieten könnt?"

„Dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen!" schleuderte WarGreymon seinem Gegner entgegen. Alle Ultras + Angemon deckten Vampmon mit ihren Attacken ein, die aber scheinbar nicht das Geringste bewirkten. Obwohl dieses Digimon so klein war, steckte es selbst die sonst stets wirkungsvollen Attacken gegen böse Digimon von Angemon und Angewomon locker weg.

„Versucht es alle zusammen!" schlug Izzy vor. Angewomon hob ihre Arme. „HIMMLISCHER SCHARM!" Alle außer WarGreymon und MetalGarurumon schickten ihre Attacken durch das Portal. „HIMMELSPFEIL!"

„PLANETENKRAFT!"

„METALLISCHE WOLFSKRALLE!"

Auf Wampmons Reaktion waren wir nicht vorbereitet. „DUNKLE REFLEXION!" Wie von einem Spiegel prallten die Angriffe ab und schlugen direkt zwischen uns im Meer ein, was eine heftige Springflut erzeugte. Auf wundersame Weise blieben ich und TK unversehrt aber als ich wieder auftauchte sah ich sonst niemanden und sämtliche Digimon außer unseren waren aufs Rookielevel zurückdigitiert. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich noch wie Angewomon eine harte Attacke einstecken mußte und wenig später konnte ich ein schwer atmendes Gatomon gerade noch auffangen. „Gatomon, nein..." Angemon war nun ziemlich aufgebracht. „Das genügt jetzt! ANGEMON ULTRADIGITATION ZU... MAGNAANGEMON!" MagnaAngemon zückte sein Schwert und wollte auf Wampmon los, dieses hob aber nur einen Arm. „SCHWARZER ULTRASCHALL!" Verheerende schwarze Wellen trafen MagnaAngemon frontal und ließen es augenblicklich bis zu Tokomon zurückdigitieren. „Nein", flüsterte Gatomon kraft- und machtlos. Ich hörte ein Japsen hinter mir und sah die anderen auftauchen, jeweils auf ihr Digimon gestützt, obwohl diese unter ihrem Gewicht beinahe zusammenbrachen. „Tai, Izzy!" rief ich. TK hatte mittlerweile Tokomon aus dem Wasser gefischt und es sah so aus, als ob selbst er jegliche Hoffnung verloren hatte. Was konnten wir denn schon noch tun? Mein Traum von heute Nacht kam mir wieder in den Sinn. War das eine so nahe Zukunft gewesen?

„Jetzt werdet ihr sterben!" Vampmon klatschte seine Hände vor der Brust zusammen. „TEUFELSTORNADO!" Ohne Vorwarnung wurde das Meer so unruhig wie bei einem Hurrikane. Mit Schrecken mußte ich zusehen wie einige von den riesigen Wellen verschluckt und andere von dem riesigem Unterwasserwirbel in die Tiefe gezogen wurden. Ich schrie nicht, sondern hielt Gatomon nur ganz fest, während alles um mich herum zu verschwimmen begann. Dann schloß ich einfach die Augen.

*Wo bist du nun? Du hast gesagt, ich soll dich rufen, wenn ich dich brauche. Wo bist du, was sollen wir tun? Ich will nicht, daß meine Freunde sterben. SO HILF MIR DOCH!!!*

(Gatomon)

Obwohl ich eigentlich schon längst nichts mehr empfinden sollte, auch den Schmerz meiner Wunden nicht, fühlte ich es. Ich fühlte das warme, wohltuende Licht, das sich seinen Weg mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit durch das Land bahnte. Es war ähnlich dem von damals aber nun war es noch heller, noch strahlender... Ich merkte, wie ich in die Luft gehoben wurde. Energie erfüllte mich, soviel Energie, und dann...

(Tai)

Ich schnappte erstaunt nach Luft, als ich von dem hellen purpurfarbenen Licht in die Höhe gehoben wurde, stellte jedoch überrascht fest, daß ich keine brauchte, obwohl ich doch eben eigentlich schon erstickt war.

Neben mir tauchten auch die anderen Digimon und Digiritter auf und schwebten alle ein Stück in der Luft. Ich suchte nach Kari und Gatomon aber sie waren nirgends zusehen. Sorge kam in mir auf, da rief Izzy plötzlich: „Da vorne, schaut!" Vollkommen im hellen Schein des Lichtes eingehüllt entstieg meine kleine Schwester den Fluten. Sie trug ein langes weißes Kleid mit purpurnen Verzierungen. Das Haar war etwas länger und reichte ihr nun über die Schultern. Die zarten purpurnen Flügel auf dem Rücken ließen sie wie ein Engel oder eine schöne Fee aussehen.

Gatomon schwebte neben ihr und hatte genauso wie Kari die Augen geschlossen.

Angewidert von dem Licht wich Vampmon vor ihnen zurück. „Was...? Was ist das?" Karis Lippen bewegten sich aber es war, als ob jemand anderes Kontrolle über ihren Körper übernommen hatte. „Du hast die Mission der Schöpfer dieser Welt behindert. Ich Hikari, Trägerin des Lichtes, werde das nicht zulassen." Mit einem verängstigten Schrei stürzte Vampmon auf Hikari und Gatomon zu. Hikari öffnete schlagartig die Augen und die Energie all unserer Wappen/Medaillons ging auf das ihre über. Der unerträgliche Lichtschein erinnerte mich an den von Agumon und Gabumons erster Warpdigitation...

„GATOMON WARPDIGITATION ZU... MAGNADRAMON!"

MagnaDramon war eine beeindruckende Erscheinung. Ein länglicher, rosafarbener Drache, dessen Aussehen allein seinen Gegnern schon Angst einflößen mußte. MagnaDramon ähnelte ein wenig einer Seeschlange, war jedoch fast eindeutig als Drache zu identifizieren.

{Einschub Digi Analyzer

 MagnaDramon

 Level: Mega

 Gruppe: Heiliges Drachen Digimon

 Typus: Serum

 Attacke: Drachenfeuer + Feuertornado}

Vampmon wich erneut zurück. Trotz der Tatsache, daß es noch ein Level höher war als MagnaDramon schien es richtiggehend Angst zu haben. MagnaDramon erhob sich graziös in die Luft und stellte dort ihren Gegner. „HAST DU NOCH ETWAS ZU DEINER VERTEIDIGUNG ZU SAGEN?" hallte die Stimme über das offene Meer, obwohl hier eigentlich gar kein Schall möglich sein sollte. Vampmon verlor nicht viel Zeit. „Ja, das hier! TEUFELSTORNADO!"

„FEUERTORNADO!" Sie konterte mit ihrer eigenen Variante und eine immense Feuerspirale radierte Vampmons Attacke aus und schloß diesen dann ein. MagnaDramon sammelte seine Kräfte in einem purpurnen Feuerball, der sich in ihrem Maul bildete, und ließ ihn in einem kerzengeraden Feuerstrahl auf Vampmon los. „DRACHENFEUER!" Vampmon schrie auf und versuchte die Attacke mit einem Schild aus negativer Energie abzublocken, doch begann dieser sich innerhalb von einer Sekunde aufzulösen. Ich hörte es murmeln: „Zeit zum Rückzug..." Dann rief es noch einmal: „Das nächste Mal, habt ihr nicht so viel Glück!" Ein greller schwarzer Blitz hüllte es ein und es war verschwunden.

„Wo ist es hin?" rief Matt neben mir. „Ich schätze, es hat sich wegteleportiert", erklärte Izzy. Zu mehr Erklärungen kamen wir nicht, da wir plötzlich wie von selbst auf MagnaDramon zugetragen wurden. Diese konnte uns locker allesamt tragen und brachte uns in Nullkommanichts zum Festland.

Dort angekommen ließen wir uns alle erst mal zu Boden sinken. Kari verwandelt sich wieder zurück und sofort digitierte auch MagnaDramon zurück zu einem kleinen gelben Digimon, ungefähr in der Größe von Koromon mit einem kleinem Schwanz. Izzy und ich checkten, ob Kari in Ordnung war und stellten erleichtert fest, daß sie nur schlief.

„Und was bist du jetzt", fragte Sora das kleine Digimon. „Ich bin Nyaromon", erklärte es mit piepsiger Stimme.

{Einschub Digi Analyzer

 Nyaromon

 Level: Ausbildung

 Gruppe: Mikro Digimon

 Typus: Serum

 Attacke: Schwanzpeitsche}

Zu Agumon und Gabumon gewandt fügte es an: „Wie haltet ihr das eigentlich aus? Das zehrt ja ganz schön an den Kräften." Agumon winkte ab. „Übung, sag ich nur."

Anmerkungen des Autors

Das war Teil 1 von „Digimon – Legenden der acht Tugenden". Nur mal für alle Premierekunden, die wie ich schon etwas früher in den Genuß der fehlenden zwei Folgen gekommen sind. Natürlich widerspricht sich hier einiges mit dem was insbesondere in der letzten Folge geschehen ist. Man bitte mir das zu verzeihen aber wenn ich das alles jetzt umschreiben würde, könnte ich gleich alles neu schreiben. Eine kurze Aufzählung, was hier widersprüchlich ist. Erst mal im Prolog „Gehöre ich dazu?" bräuchte Gatomon ja nicht nach der Stadt zu suchen, da sie ja da gelandet und sich dort auch verabschiedet haben. Ebenso kommen sie ja nicht aus der normalen Welt, sondern haben sich in der Digiwelt verabschiedet. Zu dieser Geschichte: Erstens die Zeit verläuft ja nun eigentlich parallel, doch das kann ich für meine Idee beim besten Willen nicht gebrauchen. Zweitens hätte Gatomon ja eigentlich Karis Trillerpfeife haben müssen, vielleicht ergänze ich das noch oder habe es bereits ergänzt, mal schauen.

Es ist nun mal so, daß meine Informationen über die letzten beiden Episoden sehr vage waren, von den erwähnten Details gar nicht zu sprechen. Mir geht es stets etwas gegen den Strich, wenn irgendwelche Details nicht stimmen aber diesmal darf ich es wohl ruhigen Gewissens an unseren „allseits beliebten" Sender mit den drei Buchstaben und der 2 dahinter abschieben...

Jetzt noch einige Anmerkungen zu diesem ersten Teil direkt. Ja, die Sache mit der Reinkarnation erinnert natürlich sehr an Sailormoon. Sorry, ist nun einmal meine Lieblingsanime, doch ich versuche wirklich nichts zu kopieren, wenn möglich. Ich fand die Idee ganz spaßig die Digiritter zu den Erschaffern der Digiwelt zu machen. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, was das wohl für eine schockende Erfahrung gewesen ist? Entschuldigung bitte für den erneuten Tod von Whamon. Das war natürlich etwas unfair und schnell abgehandelt aber auch durchaus so angedacht.

Zu den Paaren. Taiora (Tai und Sora) sowie Mimato (Matt und Mimi) ist ja fast Standard. So und nun zu Koushari (Izzy und Kari). Ich weiß, einige werden mich dafür hassen. Jeder, der mit mir darüber diskutieren will, kann das gerne tun, aber für mich gehört Kari nun einmal eher zu Izzy als zu TK, rein charakterlich. Erst war eigentlich Mishiro (also Izzy und Mimi) angedacht, dann aber habe ich eine (von bisher zweien, die ich gefunden habe) Koushari-Fic gelesen und war sofort begeistert. Mir ist es sozusagen wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Einen herzlichen Dank hierfür nochmals an Essi-chan, alias Kawaiimon.

Ich hoffe trotz dieses eher ungewöhnlichen Paares habt ihr bisher gemocht, was ihr gelesen habt. Da ich jetzt bereits drei Fics parallel schreibe, bitte ich inständig darum keine Fragen mehr nach neuen Teilen usw. zu schicken. Ich bin zu gutmütig um einfach nicht zu antworten aber es geht mir auf den Geist. Seit euch sicher, ich arbeite an meinen Sachen, habe aber auch noch anderes zu tun. Also entweder findet ihr dann mal früher oder später was Neues, doch bitte fragt nicht mehr nach Terminen. Ich kann da einfach keine mehr geben, geschweige denn einhalten.

Diese Fic wird sowohl auf DigimonWelt, wie auf Silver Moonlight (meiner Partnerseite) und später (wenn ich dann mein Update mal vollendet habe) auch auf meiner Seite erscheinen. Lob, Kritik, Anmerkungen, Morddrohung erboster Takari-Fans, Heiratsanträge u.ä. bitte an Solarsenshi@gmx.de.

Digimon – Digital Monsters ist Eigentum von Bandai und Toei Animations. Diese Fanfic basiert auf deren Ideen und erhebt keinerlei Anspruch auf deren Rechte. Die Idee zur Story und allen anderen nicht im Anime vorhandenen Ideen stammt von mir und darf nicht ohne meine ausdrückliche Genehmigung weiterverwendet werden.

Bis bald, euer

Matthias

Digimon – Legenden der acht Tugenden (Digi Destiny - Returning Home)©2000 by Matthias Engel          


End file.
